A Second Chance
by kpron2008
Summary: Summary inside along with Chapter1 of this story. Second attempt a time travel fanfic of Naruto. {Pairing: Kakashi and Female Naruto} Please let me know if this one is a little bit better than my first attemp of a time travel fanfic called 'My Love, Kakashi-Sensei and Hokage'.
1. Chapter 1

**A Second Chance**

By: kpron2008

Summary:

{Pairing: Kakashi Hatake and Female Naruto Uzumaki}

Naruto was devastated when she heard that Kakashi Hatake had died while on a mission because she had secretly fallen in love with her former Sensei and she had wanted to tell him of her feelings for him. One day, she was sitting by his grave talking to him and it was Sakura who saw this. Sakura was concerned for Naruto's well being because the death of their former Sensei had been hard on Naruto. Sakura immedately told the 5th Hokage that Naruto was looking sickly like she didn't want to live anymore. So the 5th Hokage told Sakura to tell Iruka to find out what was wrong with Naruto and report back to her once he finds out because they couldn't have Naruto die on them.

However, unbeknownst to them; the nine-tails, Kurama was already thinking of a way to help his Jinchuriki or most of the time he called her his kit. He didn't like the fact that someone had killed the wolf before his kit had gotten to tell him how she felt for him.

How does Kurama plan to reunite Kakashi and Naruto?

What will happen?

{ Author's Note: This is going to be a time travel fanfic. Read and find out! Please Review!}

Prolouge

Naruto was devastated when she heard that Kakashi had died while on a mission. Now, she couldn't tell him how she felt for him at all because he was gone to that village in the sky. She had only come to realize that she was in love with recently and Kurama had been dropping hints by the way she would react around the man that she was in love with the man. While, they were at the grave site for Kakashi's burial; Naruto stood off to the side away from everyone.

Several months had passed now and Naruto would visit his grave and bring it the most beautiful flowers that she could. One day, while she was visiting the grave site of Kakashi; Sakura had just happened to follow her and she heard Naruto talking.

"Kakashi-Sensei, things aren't the same without you here." Naruto said.

Sakura continued observing Naruto as she spoke to the grave of their former Sensei.

Naruto smiled and said, "Sasuke and Sakura are dating now. As for myself, I'm not dating anyone because someone I secretly loved is gone. I'll join this person very soon; although, I wish I could see this person again and tell the said person how I felt about him."

Sakura's eyes widen at what Naruto said and decided to tell the Hokag at once because she noticed that Naruto looked sickly; which meant that she hadn't been taken care of herself.

_**'Kit?'**_

_'Kurama, I want to die and be with him.'_

_**'Kit, I don't think that the wolf would want you to die. However, I have been talking with my syblings and we've agreed to send you back in time to him. So you can be with him and tell him how you feel. We're just trying to come up with a story for you at the moment.'**_

_'You and your syblings are willing to do that for me?"_

_**Kurama nodded and said, 'Besides, kit...it'll be funny to see how the wolf reacts to you. The only thing is; we'll be sending you to the time your parents were alive and the wolf was fourteen.'**_

_'You mean go back in time?!'_

_**'Yes, but we'll make a few changes to your appearance and you'll be the same age as him. I suggest that you change your name though.' Kurama said.**_

_'Would Naruko Namikaze be okay, Kurama?'_

_**'Yea, that would work. We could pass you off as his long lost sister the we'll come up with a story to go with it.' Kurama said, 'By the way, the Hokage is coming and she's upset.'**_

Naruto looked up to see Sakura and Tsunade staring at her worriedly.

"Brat, I'm taking you to the hospital and you're going to stay until you're well." Tsunade said.

Naruto sighed and understood. She just hoped that Kurama and his syblings hurried because Kurama was the only one that knew about her feelings for Kakashi besides Jiraiya-Sensei and she had threatened him not to reveal it.

...At Konoha Hospital...

Naruto was dressed in a hospital gown and hooked up to IVs to get some sort of nutrition into her body. Sakura walked in with some visitors that wanted to see her and she was sort of happy but she wondered how long it was going to take Kurama and his syblings to send her to her beloved Kakashi.

"Naruto, this isn't like you." Ino said.

"This is troublesome, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"You're scaring us, Naruto-chan." Hinata said.

"Guys, you don't understand that someone that I cared about secretly is no longer here." Naruto said.

"Naruto, quit talking like that." Sakura said.

"Dobe, Sakura is right, you need to quit talking like you're going to kill yourself." Sasuke said.

"TEME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE AND THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto be quiet this is a hospital." Sakura said.

Gaara could tell that Naruto was hurting and asked, "Naruto, is this person that you secretly cared about was your chosen mate?"

Naruto looked at Gaara and nodded sadly.

Gaara sighed and said, "Guys, you're not helping her at all."

Everyone looked at Gaara with a questioning look.

Gaara sighed and said, "Being a Jinchuriki is different from being a normal human being. We take on the instincts of the tailed-beasts which means that we have a true mate or known as a chosen mate."

"What do you mean, Gaara?" Tsunade questioned.

"If Naruto chosen mate is dead then she'll follow him into death and there's nothing you can do." Gaara said.

_**'Kit, let me take over for a minute.' Kurama requested.**_

_Naruto nodded to Kurama's request._

_**'Young Kazekage, there is a way to save Naruto.' Kurama said taking over Naruto for a bit.**_

Everyone turned to see that Naruto's eyes were crimson red which meant that the Kyubi had taken over Naruto to speak.

"What do you mean, Kyubi?" Tsunade asked curiously.

_**'My syblings and I have decided to take Naruto back in time to her chosen mate in order to save them both.' Kurama said.**_

"How is that going to help?" Iruka asked.

_**' My syblings and I know who Naruto's chosen mate is; however, it will change things in this future.' Kurama said.**_

"So all we can do is hope that this works?" Ino questioned.

_**Kurama nodded.**_

Everyone left the room once Naruto was back to herself where the Kyubi wasn't taking over Naruto.

"Naruto, you're are friend and you always will be." Sakura said.

"Dobe, if this works. I guess you'll be happy because you've always been like sister to me." Sasuke said.

"From what the nine-tails said. It seems that this future will change for the best then." Tsunade said.

"Baa-chan, you can only imagine what I felt like to learn that my chosen mate was dead before I could tell him that I loved him with all my heart. In a way, this will be like my second chance with him and I want to enjoy it." Naruto said.

Everyone understood what Naruto meant. Then Naruto looked at Gaara and said, "Thanks, Gaara for being my friend."

After a while of talking with Naruto; everyone left the hospital room and went home for the night. Tsunade still had ANBU stand guard over Naruto.

It wasn't until 12 midnight that Kurama's chakra encased Naruto and that the disappeared from the future and traveled back in time.

Here's where our story begins...

Chapter 1

~Konoha of the Past~

Minato and his team were training in the Konoha Forest; but they were taking a break for lunch. When there was a loud explosion about a few meters away from them.

"What was that, Sensei?" Rin asked.

"I don't know but we better go check it out." Minato said.

So they were surprised to find a huge hole and in the middle of the was a teenage girl with long blonde hair with what appeared to look like red flames at the end of hair.

"She's beautiful." Obito said.

Kakashi silently agreed about the girl being beautiful.

"Rin, do you think that you can check her for injuries?" Minato asked.

"I'll see what I can do, Sensei." Rin said as she began checking the girl.

The girl's eyes fluttered open for a few minutes and she saw a boy with silver grey hair and said, "Wolf?"

Kakashi blinked at being called 'wolf' by this girl. Apparently, Minato heard her call Kakashi 'Wolf' and couldn't help but chuckle. Then the girl turned to see a blonde hair male laughing that she smiled then she said quietly, "Nii-sama?" then she fell back uncauctious.

The blonde haired man froze when he heard what the young girl had called him suddenly. Then if that wasn't enough to surprise them; a wolf and a fox appeared before them not scared but they sat down by the girl.

"A wolf and a fox? Together?" Obito questioned.

"It seems that they are concerned for the girl." Rin stated.

"Basically, you're saying that they're protecting her." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"It seems that that may be the case, Kakashi; which is strange behavior for a wolf as well as a fox." Minato said.

"Sensei, we better get her to the hospital to get her some better help." Obito suggested.

"Right." Minato said as picked up the girl shunshined to the hospital followed by his team as well as the wolf and the fox.

...At Konoha Hospital...

Minato entered the hospital carrying the girl in his arms. A doctor and a nurse saw Minato carrying young girl in his arms; he explained to them where him and his team found the young girl. He also told the doctor and the nurse that the wolf and fox refuse to leave the girl for some reason.

"That's unusual for two animals to be devoted to a human like that especially to the young girl." The doctor said.

"We'll take her now, Minato and make sure that she's okay." The nurse said.

Minato nodded as he put the young girl on the gurny then he went with his team went to the waiting room followed by the wolf and the fox. Minato sat down and his team was surprised to see the wolf and the fox rest their heads on Minato's lap.

After a while, Minato and his team saw the 3rd Hokage, Kushina and Danzo coming their way. However, the wolf growled along with the fox when they raised their head up off of Minato's lap when Danzo approached Minato.

"What are animals doing in the hospital?" Danzo questioned.

"They were with the young girl that my team and I brought in. I've not heard them growl until now." Minato said.

"Where is the girl now, Minato?" Hiruzen asked.

"In the OR Room, Hokage-sama." Minato said.

Kushina looked at the wolf and the fox and said suddenly, "For some reason, it seems that the wolf and the fox don't trust Danzo. But they trust Minato and his team as well as myself and you, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen blinked at what Kushina said then told Danzo to leave so he see what the animals do once he leaves. Danzo did as the Hokage asked and left the waiting room. He watched as the wolf and the fox made sure that Danzo leave which was strange.

Minato sort of was amazed by their behavior and he wondered if these two animals knew something that they didn't.

Hiruzen watched as the wolf and the fox returned to the side of Minato and his team. He noticed that the wolf and the fox let Kushina sit beside Minato and he was still puzzled. When there was a knock on the door of the waiting room.

Both the Wolf and the fox raised their heads and looked at the door.

"Come in." Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama?" The nurse questioned.

"How is she?" Minato asked curiously as well as worried.

The nurse turned to Minato and said, "She's doing well; we've put her in a room for her to rest. She woke up asking for the wolf and the fox as well as for you and your team, Minato-Sensei."

"I'm getting the feeling that there is more." Minato said.

"Hai! When we asked her for her name; she said her name was Naruko Namikaze. So we took some of her blood and the test result came back." The Nurse said.

Minato stood there in shock at hearing the girl's name.

"What does the blood test say?" Hiruzen asked the nurse.

"The girl is indeed a Namikaze which would make her Minato's younger sister." The nurse said.

THUD

Everyone looked including the two animals to see Minato passed out on the floor. The wolf and the fox nudged Minato with their noses to get him up off the floor. Kushina walked over and grabbed Minato by the hand and pulled him up off the floor when the wolf and the fox nudged him several times.

"May we see her?" Kushina asked.

The nurse nodded as she walked them to the room that they had put the girl in.

...In the hospital room...

Naruko Namikaze a.k.a. Naruto Uzumaki was looking out the window; she was amazed at how different Konoha looked but she knew that this Konoha would now be her future in stead of the one she left behind. She heard the door open and turned to see a wolf and a fox enter the room followed by Minato and his team along with a few others.

The wolf and the fox were immedately happy to see her that they began nuzzling her which caused her to laugh and say, "I'm okay, Silver Dust and Flame."

"Silver Dust? Flame?" Hiruzen questioned.

Naruko looked at the man that had spoken and said, "Sliver Dust is the wolf, he's a male wolf by the way and Flame is the female fox known as a vixen. They have been protecting me since I was 5 years-old."

Everyone in the room gasped at hearing that.

"Where were you, Naruko?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"I don't know but I escaped from wherever I was and all I could think about find my family." Naruko said softly.

Minato was coming around and said, "Well, you found it but wherever you were...we still have to take safty measures."

"I understand, nii-sama." Naruko said looking at Minato.

Minato smiled at Naruko.

The doctor whipsered something into the Hokage's ear that it seemed that Ms. Namikaze had been tortured when she was younger. The hokage nodded and new that she would be protected by Minato and Kushina as well as Minato's team.

Hiruzen informed Naruko Namikaze that he was bringing in Shikaku and Inoichi from I&T to go through her memories from her life. Naruko nodded in agreement that he should do what he feels as right. Then Hiruzen went to meet the two I&T ninjas when they arrived.

"Naruko, after all of this and when you let the Hokage know what he needs to know; you're welcome to come home with us." Minato said.

Naruko smiled at Minato and said, "I would like that nii-sama and Kushina-nee."

Kushina started crying and hugged Naruko were she could hardly breath. Minato had to pry his girlfriend off his little sister so she could breathe.

"Sorry, Naruko. I forgot my strength." Kushina said sheepishly.

"It's okay, Kushina-nee. Minato-nii is a lucky guy to have you as his girlfriend." Naruko said.

Kushina blushed at what Naruko said.

"Naruko!" Minato said.

Kakashi, Rin and Obito watched the interaction with their sensei and his little sister as well as Kushina.

"Well, this is silly." Kakashi said suddenly.

Next thing, Kakashi knew was that a pillow was thrown in his face. Kushina was laughing and Minato was chuckling because Naruko threw a pillow at Kakashi.

Rin giggled and Obito chuckled because they thought it was funny that Naruko had thrown a pillow at Kakashi.

"Why did you throw a pillow at me?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruko.

Naruko looked at Kakashi and said sadly, "You're still a teenager and so am I to forget to have fun sometimes. Half my life was taken from me, wolf and I'll never get that part of my life back; but I want to spend the other half of my life with my brother and his girlfriend as well as the three of you because I consider you friends. Plus, Silver Dust has taken a liking to you."

Kakashi looked to see the wolf nuzzling up against him. He was actually surprised that a wolf was standing beside him like some of his ninken would.

Minato noticed that Kakashi was stunned that the wolf that had protected Naruko liked him (Kakashi).

Flame suddenly yiped and Silver Dust nuzzled the vixen then rubbed noses with with each other.

Everyone in the room was shocked that different species of animals acting if they were mates.

"That's really strange." Rin said.

"I agree." Obito said.

Just then, Hiruzen, Shikaku and Inoichi entered the room; when they saw a wolf and a fox rubbing noses, they were stunned.

"That's not normal and it's troublesome." Shikaku stated.

Naruko just rolled her eyes and said, "It may not be normal but I owe them my life."

Both Shikaku and Inoichi looked at the young girl.

"Who's this?" Inoichi questioned pointing at the girl.

"That's Naruko Namikaze, she's Minato's little sister." Hiruzen said.

Both Shikaku's and Inoichi's eyes went wide with shock at hearing that.

"She's agreed to let us see her mind and aslo requested that Minato and Kushina be allowed to see as well what's in her mind." Hiruzen said.

"Kakashi, you and your teammates can go home." Hiruzen said.

"Wait!" Naruko said.

Kakashi faced Naruko as she asked, "Kakashi, will take flame with you as well?"

Kakashi nodded and took the vixen from Naruko then walked out of the room along with his teammates.

Once Minato's team left; Hiruzen put up the privacy seals and the process began to go through Naruko Namikaze's mind.

_~Inside Naruko's mindscape~_

_Inoichi, Shikaku, and Hiruzen along with Minato and Kushina saw Naruko's memories and thoughts. They saw blury images of Naruko's parents but they saw a clear image of Minato as her brother. They heard Minato talking with Naruko when he was younger and she was only a year-old. They heard the conversations between a young Minato and a year-old Naruko. _

_Then they saw memories of Naruko growing up and during one of those memories; they saw where the wolf and the fox came in. They were stunned that the wolf and the fox were helping Naruko get out of the place that she was at. They also heard what appeared to be a 13 year-old Naruko on the run with a wolf and a fox say, "I know you probably don't understand what I'm saying but thank you for getting me out of there. I don't remember my parents but I remember my brother. I mostly remember his smile and his laughter; I want to see him again so bad."_

_They continued to watch the memories of Naruko traveling with the wolf and the fox. They watched as the wolf and the fox would bring Naruko food and finding her a place to sleep at night. Then they saw were the wolf had startled a young ninja and the wolf picked up whatever the young ninja dropped taking back to Naruko to read. They finally finished watching Naruko's memories that lead up to when Minato and his team found her._

_The final memeory that they saw before they left her mind was when she had opened her eyes and called Kakashi 'Wolf' and Minato was laughing then she had turned and called Minato 'Nii-sama' ._

_~End of exploring Naruko's thoughts~_

Minato and the others were completely shocked at what Naruko had been through for half her life. Tears were filling Minato's and Kushina's eyes as they both ended up hugging Naruko. The Hokage along with Shikaku and Inoichi understood how Minato and Kushina were feeling that they left so Minato and Kushina with Naruko for a while before they took Naruko to their home.

~Some where in Konoha~

Kakashi, Obito and Rin were walking through the village.

"Kakashi, do you think that we need to do something to make Minato-Sensei's little sister welcome?" Rin asked.

"Why?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well, think about it. She's been away from her brother for along time and probably feels out of place." Obito said.

Kakashi sighed because his two teammates were right; but he wasn't she what he could get her. Silver Dust, the wolf decided to help Kakashi and led him to a jewelry shop to get her. While the other two went some where else. Kakashi entered the jewelry shop to find something that Naruko might like. He looked and didn't see anything that Naruko would like until he saw a charm of wolf as well as a charm of a fox and bought them from the jeweler; then he went some where to create something with the two charms and as well as to get some ramen but he wasn't sure if Naruko liked ramen.

Meanwhile, Rin and Obito went to get Naruko some flowers as well as a present of their own. After they got wanted what they got for welcoming Naruko back to Konoha and being reunited with her brother; they went straight to their Sensei's and Kushina's home in order to give them to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Recap:_

_Kakashi, Obito and Rin were walking through the village._

_"Kakashi, do you think that we need to do something to make Minato-Sensei's little sister welcome?" Rin asked._

_"Why?" Kakashi questioned._

_"Well, think about it. She's been away from her brother for along time and probably feels out of place." Obito said._

_Kakashi sighed because his two teammates were right; but he wasn't she what he could get her. Silver Dust, the wolf decided to help Kakashi and led him to a jewelry shop to get her. While the other two went some where else. Kakashi entered the jewelry shop to find something that Naruko might like. He looked and didn't see anything that Naruko would like until he saw a charm of wolf as well as a charm of a fox and bought them from the jeweler; then he went some where to create something with the two charms and as well as to get some ramen but he wasn't sure if Naruko liked ramen._

_Meanwhile, Rin and Obito went to get Naruko some flowers as well as a present of their own. After they got wanted what they got for welcoming Naruko back to Konoha and being reunited with her brother; they went straight to their Sensei's and Kushina's home in order to give them to her._

Kakashi and his teammates arrived at the Namikaze-Uzumaki residence and knocked on the door. Kushina came to the door and invited them inside and told them to sit down.

"Where's Minato-Sensei and Naruko?" Obito asked curiously.

"Well, after she was released from the hospital; the hokage wanted to see Minato and Naruko privately for a while." Kushina said.

"When will they be here?" Rin asked.

"It shouldn't take long. The Hokage probably wants to reinstate Naruko as a member of the Leaf since she had been gone for most of her life." Kushina suggested.

"That makes sense, I think." Obito said.

Kakashi sighed.

Rin wondered why Kakashi was sighing.

"Kakashi, what do you think of Naruko?" Kushina asked curiously.

Kakashi was surprised by Kushina's questioned but answered, "I'm not sure what to think about her. I've really just met her but from what I'm confused about as to why she called me 'Wolf'."

Kushina laughed at that and said, "There must've been a reason for that but it was amusing to see her throw a pillow at you though, Kakashi."

"I wonder what your fangirls will think about Minato-Sensei's sister hanging out with us?" Obito questioned.

"They'll be annoying." Kakashi simply stated.

Kushina and Minato's team continued to talk about Kakashi's fangirls as well as several other things.

...At the Hokage Tower...

Hiruzen was talking with Minato and Naruko about how they were going to reintroduce Naruko into the village.

"Naruko, you'll be rank as Chuunin ninja just as Kakashi Hatake considering that you delt with something that no Genin has ever delt with. Everything thing that was learned about you today will be an S Class secret along with Minato's girlfriend and do not ask what that is." Hiruzen said.

"I understand, Hokage-sama." Naruko said.

"What exactly are we going to tell the village?" Minato questioned.

"That your sister was kidnapped when she was very young but she fought her captors by not turning against the village a very young age because she thought about her brother and her family." Hiruzen said.

"That might work." Minato said.

"If it doesn't then I'll come up with something else." Hiruzen said, "In the mean time, she'll be placed on your team, Minato to get more experiance working with teammates and not animals."

Naruko narrowed her eyes at the Hokage and her brother just a little bit which caused them both to flinch a little.

"I meant no disrespect for your animal friends, Naruko. It's just that you need to know how to work with human teammates." Hiruzen said.

"Okay." was all Naruko said a still a little upset.

"Naruko, I meant to ask you...why did you call Kakashi a 'wolf' when we found you today?" Minato asked a little curious.

Naruko looked at her brother and said, "I'm not sure but it will probably make sense sooner or later."

"You two better head back. I'm sure Kushina is waiting on the both of you." Hiruzen stated.

Both Minato and Naruko left the Hokage's office to head home.

Hiruzen sighed.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya has returned." The ninja said.

Hiruzen chuckled because he wondered how Jiraiya will react to Minato's little sister or how Naruko will react to Jiraiya. He decided that he would watch the reaction in the cyrstal ball.

...With Minato and Naruko...

(Hiruzen is watching them secretly through the crystal ball in a secret room in his office.)

Minato and Naruko were walking through the village.

"Nii-sama, I'm glad that your happy with Kushina. I'm just sorry that I wasn't here when mom and dad passed away." Naruko said.

"Don't worry about that now, Naruko. I'm just glad to have you back." Minato said.

"Okay, Nii-sama." Naruko said.

Minato chuckled and said, "You'll have to call me, Minato-Sensei while you are with me and my team."

"Okay." Naruko said.

Minato and Naruko were talking when Minato told her that he had to go get something and that he would be right back. She nodded and decided to see a few things while she waited on her brother. She was in shock older man staring through a peep hole; she wondered what he was doing.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Naruko asked curiously.

"Get lost kid, I'm doing some research." The man said.

"I don't think being a pervert would be research." Naruko said as she saw the sign the said 'Women's Hot Springs'.

The man turned to face the kid and was surprised that the kid was actually a teenage girl. He just stared at her like she was familiar some how that he said, "Learn to mind your business."

It suddenly dawned on Naruko and she screamed, "PERVERT!"

Apparently, some of the women heard her and screamed then they turned to see the old guy. The women were furious at the man and let him have it. Then the women thanked the young girl for letting them know about the pervert.

Naruko just nodded to the women.

In matter of minutes, Minato showed up then he looked to see a white haired man all beat and bruised. Then a wolf appeared with Kakashi right behind him.

"Sensei, who is that?" Kakashi questioned.

Minato looked to see Kakashi standing there and said, "I think it's Jiraiya-sama. But what are you doing here, Kakashi?"

"I followed the wolf and the fox." Kakashi said pointing at the wolf and the fox that was now going in circles around Naruko.

Jiraiya came around and saw Minato and the Hatake brat then he saw a wolf and a fox near the young girl that had called him a pervert.

"Jiraiya-Sensei, what are you doing here?" Minato asked.

"I was doing some reseach until that brat squealed on me." Jiraiya said pointing to Naruko.

Minato *sweatdroped* when Jiraiya pointed to his sister.

"All I did was scream the word 'pervert' and the women attacked him. While the wolf, here is a gentleman." Naruko said pointing to Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked that his sensei's sister thought he was a gentleman, but he was surprised by what she said next.

"I would trust Kakashi with my life over you any day, old man." Naruko said.

"Naruko, this Jiraiya-sama. He's one of the Legendary Sanin to be more precise he's the Toad Sanin." Kakashi said.

"Yea and I taught your sensei as well." Jiraiya said.

Naruko immedately narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Naruko?" Minato questioned.

"A perverted old man was a sensei to my brother?!" Naruko nearly growled out.

Kakashi flinched at Naruko's tone towards Minato-Sensei.

"Hey, I'm the Greastest Pervert there is!" Jiriaya said, "Wait a minute, did she say brother?"

Minato hung his head and nodded then said, "Jiriaya-Sensei, this is my sister, Naruko Namikaze. She recently has returned to the Leaf after she had been missing for a long time."

Jiriaya stepped closer to Naruko and said, "I can see the resemblance."

Naruko smiled then that's when she attacked knocking Jiraiya down and said, "I detest perverts but if the person that I fall in love with or if he falls in love with me becomes a pervert; he'll be my pervert and no else's."

Minato heard what Naruko said then turned to her saying, "The guy will have to get by me and Kushina first."

"Don't worry, Nii-sama. I'm don't plan on dating anyone until I'm at least 17." Naruko said.

"Good." Minato said.

Kakashi cringed at how his sensei said that after he heard what Naruko , he was mostly cringing at the way Naruko took down Jiraiya.

"Um...question?" Jiraiya said.

The three of them looked at Jiraiya.

"Why is there a wolf and a fox acting like they're mates?" Jiraiya questioned.

"We don't know. However, they were with Naruko." Minato said.

Naruko rolled her eyes.

"As far as I can tell, the wolf stays with Kakashi while the vixen stays with Naruko." Minato said.

"Sounds like the wolf and the vixen know something that we don't." Jiraiya said, "By the way, where you head?"

"Home.' Minato said.

"Well, I'll join you." Jiraiya said.

So the four of them walked back to the Namikaze-Uzumaki residence. Minato telling Jiraiya how him and his team found his little sister. Kakashi and Naruko were walking side by side while Silver Dust and Flame were in front of them side by side.

"Naruko?" Kakashi said.

"Hm?" Naruko said.

"How did you manage to do that?" Kakashi asked.

"How I manage to do what?" Naruko questioned.

"How did you manage take down, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"I probably overreacted a little bit; I'm going to have to get use to things around here." Naruko said.

"That's understandable, I guess since your back. You have to get use to everything again." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi?" Naruko said.

"Hm?" Kakashi said.

"You, Rin and Obito will probably be my only friends for right now. At least until, I get use to being back in Konoha after being missing for a long time." Naruko said softly for Kakashi to hear.

Kakashi was a little surprised that his Sensei's sister thought of him as a friend.

Finally, they made it to the Namikaze-Uzumaki residence and entered the home. Only to be surprised by what appeared to what looked like a party of sorts.

"SURPRISE! NARUKO!" Kushina said along with Obito and Rin.

Naruko was startled by it but sort of brought her to tears that Kushina paniced and went to hug her immedatley.

"Datte Bane! I'm sorry, Naruko." Kushina apologized hugging her.

"It's okay, Kushina-nee. I'm just happy." Naruko said.

"Kushina, Jiraiya-Sensei is here." Minato said finally.

"What's the pervert doing here? I don't think he should be around Naruko-chan." Kushina said.

Jiraiya noticed that Kushina was acting like overprotective mother over Minato's little sister.

Minato *sweatdroped* at what Kushina said.

"Naruko handled herself pretty well against him." Kakashi said suddenly.

Both Rin and Obito looked at Kakashi curiously.

Kushina turned to Kakashi and asked, "What do you mean, Kashi?"

Kakashi was a little irked by the nickname but said, "I was following Silver Dust to see where he was going and arrived after Minato-Sensei and saw Jiraiya-sama on the ground but then he was on the ground in matters of minutes due to Naruko."

"YOSH! That's amazing." Kushina said.

Naruko sort of blushed of embarrassment.

They continued to talk with each other. However, Minato was watching Kakashi interacting with Naruko; but he wasn't the only one watching because Kushina was watching as well.

"So Minato, what did the Hokage want with you and Naruko?" Kushina asked.

Jiraiya was curious now that Kushina had asked.

"Well, the Hokage made Naruko a Chuunin and she'll be with me and my team for a while." Minato said.

Kakashi's eyes went wide with shock that Naruko was the same rank as he was.

"That's amazing, Naruko." Rin said.

"Great another Kakashi." Obito said sarcastically.

Both Kakashi and Naruko looked at Obito.

Minato chuckled and said, "Obito, Naruko has certianly proven that she has skills of a Chuunin but she'll be learning team work with us."

~Several weeks later (Time Skip)~

Minato was now the 4th Hokage and he was in his office. He had watched his little sister try to help Kakashi deal with the deaths of his two teammates Obito and Rin. He recalled the gift that Kakashi had given Naruko when she had returned to the village and he had been surprised that she been wearing the necklace ever since like it was her precious treasure. He decided that he would write up a marriage contract and he wondered how Kushina would react to it when he told her what he had done. He had to admit that he believed that Kakashi would protect his little sister with or without an order given by him. Both Kakashi and Naruko are now ANBU Jounin and they are very good at it; Naruko was Kitsune-sama while Kakashi was Inu-sama. Although, Kakashi had become very intuned with Naruko; he would usually let him know what was bothering his little sister unless Naruko made swear not to tell him.

Luckily, he was getting ready to go home early; however, Hiruzen walked in before he could leave.

"Minato, I thought I would come and see how your first day as the 4th Hokage was doing." Hiruzen said.

"It went well, Hiruzen-sama." Minato said.

Hiruzen noticed that Minato had a scroll in his hand and asked, "Minato, what is that scroll?"

"Well, if something were ever to happen to me or Kushina; it's sort of a will as well as marriage contract." Minato said.

"May I see it?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sure, just let me put up the privacy seals." Minato said.

Minato put the privacy seals and then handed the scroll to Hiruzen for him to read.

Hiruzen opened the scroll and read:

_I, Minato Namikaze here by write this marriage contract/will for Naruko Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake for when they become the age of 20 to be married. Also, Naruko and Kakashi will be the secret guardians of our son, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. They will watch over our son together and help him should he need it._

Hiruzen read the rest of the scroll and when he was finished then he looked at Minato questioningly.

Minato chuckled and said, "Call it older brother's intution, Hiruzen-sama. Naruko has never left Kakashi's side after Rin's and Obito's death; not to mention, she's never taken off the necklace that he had given her at the welcoming party that Kushina threw her when she was released from the hospital after we had found her."

"So basically, you're saying that you trust you're former student, Kakashi Hatake with your sister?" Hiruzen questioned.

"Yes and you should've seen what she did when the villagers started calling him horrible names." Minato said.

Hiruzen blinked and asked, "What did she do?"

"She simply told the villagers that they needed to stop jumping to conclusions because they were not there and didn't know what happened. Also, that they needed to mind their own business." Minato said.

"I have a feeling that's not exactly how she said it." Hiruzen said.

Minato sighed and said, "You're right about that. In fact, she picked up a few choice word from Kushina when she told the villagers off as well as some of mine."

Hiruzen chuckled at that and said, "Anything else?"

"Sometimes, Kushina and I teach Naruko some of our trademark techniques; however, I taught the rasengan to both Kakashi and Naruku so they can modify to their style of fighting." Minato said, "May be, they'll teach it to Naruto when he's older in the near future."

"It seems that you've prepared for the future before hand." Hiruzen said.

Minato nodded.

"Go on then, go home, Minato." Hiruzen said.

Minato chuckled then left for home.

...The Namikaze-Uzumaki Residence...

Kushina made Naruko and Kakashi sit down at the table because she wanted to find out what was going on between them and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Kushina-nee, are you okay?" Naruko asked.

"I'm fine but what about you and Kashi-san?" Kushina questioned mischeiviously.

Both Kakashi and Naruko flinched because it was the only nickname that Naruko had decided to call him besides 'wolf' or 'wolf-san'; however, he would call her 'vixen', 'vixen-san' or 'Naru-san' since they've realized that they were falling in love with each other. They weren't sure what to tell her.

"Well are you two going to tell me or not?!" Kushina questioned.

Suddenly, Minato entered the room and saw that Kakashi and Naruko were terrified which meant Kushina was trying to figure out what he already knew or she figured some of it out already. He decided to hide himself to see what they tell Kushina because he had followed them from the very beginning which started after Obito's and Rin's death that Kakashi and Naruko had become closer than normal in an overprotective older brother liked. He had watched them talk with each other as friends should. He even watched Guy challenge Kakashi for Naruko and was stunned when Kakashi didn't back out of the challenege. Once he had become Hokage; he had made Kakashi protect Kushina even when Naruko was with her or not to test his theory or not. Kakashi had followed his orders and up until now.

Naruko sighed as well as Kakashi.

Minato thought that was the first that both of them sighed at the same time.

"Kushina-nee, don't be upset with us but our friendship has sort of turned into something more." Kakashi said.

"Are you going to tell Minato, Naruko?" Kushina questioned.

"Yes, but for some reason I kept getting the feeling that Kakashi and I were always being followed. So, knowing that my brother was overprotective ever since I had returned; I have a feeling that he was the one following us. Am I right, Nii-sama or I should say Hokage-sama?" Naruko said.

Minato chuckled and came out of his hiding spot and said, "So you knew that I was following you and Kakashi?"

"Nii-sama, I told you that I wouldn't date anyone until I was 17." Naruko said.

"I know." Minato said, "Just enjoy the day because I need to talk with Kushina for a minute."

"Sensei, Naruko and I were talking about when we did start dating. Naruko suggested that we tell you wherever went on our date; so you would know and wouldn't worry." Kakashi said.

"I know, Kakashi. That's why I trust you with my little sister. So, you and Naruko can go while I talk to Kushina." Minato said.

Kushina pouted.

Kakashi and Naruko took that as their que to leave immedately.

"Minato, why did you make them leave?" Kushina questioned.

"Because they were only talking about dating. However, I wanted to tell you something that Naruko nor Kakashi can know about just yet." Minato said.

"What's that, Minato?" Kushina questioned.

"I've already made a marriage contract for Naruko and Kakashi to be married when they are 20 years-old. I also made a will within the contract naming Naruko and Kakashi as the secret guardians of Naruto in case something were to ever happen to us. Hiruzen-sama knows of this because he looked it over and asked if I was sure to do this marriage contract between my sister and Kakashi." Minato said.

Kushina was a little surprised by what Minato was telling her and said, "Well, that would make Kakashi, Naruto's Uncle when he marries Naruko. They do make a cute couple and they have been getting closer with each other; even if they were just talking about dating each other."

Minato and Kushina continued to talk with each other.

...Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha...

Naruko and Kakashi were walking pass some shops.

"How did you know that Sensei was following us?" Kakashi questioned.

"Basically, older brothers have this ability to be overprotective of their younger syblings and since I was his little sister he was twice as protective because he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't get hurt by a guy." Naruko said.

"That makes sense." Kakashi said.

"KAKASHI, MY HIP RIVAL!" Guy said.

Kakashi sighed.

Naruko chuckled at Kakashi's reaction.

"MY HIP RIVAL, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL FLOWER AGAIN!" Guy said.

"Guy, Naruko and I are dating." Kakashi said suddenly.

"YOSH! I'M SORRY FOR BOTHERING THE YOUTHFUL TIME BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU THEN!" Guy said running off.

"I think Guy is going to everyone that your dating a girl." Naruko said looking at Kakashi.

"Let him tell everyone, Naruko. I just enjoy spending time with you." Kakashi said.

"I enjoy my time with you as well, Kakashi." Naruko said.

"I wonder what Sensei wanted to tell Kushina-nee?" Kakashi questioned.

"Probably, something private." Naruko suggested.

"Okay, but when those fangirls were following us while we were talking about if are friendship turned into something more? What did you do?" Kakashi questioned.

"I just simply told them that we were friends and friends were always there for each other no matter what. Plus, they didn't understand what it meant to be ninja until they experience it because being a ninja means that you have to make tough decisions just like the Hokage does." Naruko said.

Kakashi blinked because he had never thought about it like that. They continued to talk as they were walking around the village.

...Back to Minato and Kushina...

Kushina was happy that Kakashi and Naruko would be able to get married because she had always though of Kakashi as brother-in-law material since he had given Naruko that necklace as a gift.

"Kushina?" Minato said.

"Hm?" Kushina said.

"Do you think that I'm doing the right thing, Kushina?" Minato questioned.

"You mean about Naruko and Kakashi." Kushina said.

Minato nodded.

"Kakashi would protect Naruko with his life that much I'm sure." Kushina said.

"So would Silver Dust and Flame apparently." Minato said.e t

"You mean the wolf and the fox that were with Naruko when she returned home?" Kushina questioned.

Minato nodded.

"You still have a feeling that Silver Dust and Flame knew something that we didn't?" Kushina said.

Minato nodded.

"Well, this is just a thought, Minato. What if Kakashi was destined to be with Naruko like I was destined to be with you." Kushina said.

Minato smiled at Kushina and said, "That may be true. If they had kids that would make Naruto have cousin and you and I would be an Aunt and Uncle."

Kushina and Minato continued to talking with each other; when Minato realized that Naruko's birthday is the same day that Naruto was to be born.

"What is it, Minato?" Kushina asked curiously.

"Naruko and Naruto are going to share the same birthday every year." Minato said.

"October 10th!" Kushina said in surprise.

Minato nodded.

"Then we'll plan her a surprise party a little early." Kushina said.

"That sounds like a good idea, Kushina." Minato said.

So, Minato contacted Hiruzen and his family as well as a few others to let them know what they were doing for Naruko since it was going to be her 17th birthday when Naruto was going to be born.

...Back to Kakashi and Naruko...

"Naruko?" Kakashi said.

"Hm?" Naruko said.

"Here's you an early birthday present." Kakashi said handing her a gift.

Naruko blushed and said, "Thank you, Kashi-san." as she took the gift and opened it.

Naruko was surprised that Kakashi had given her a mask that was like his as well as a lightening charm that she could add to the the necklace that she was already wearing. She loved so much that she gave Kakashi a hug and a kiss on the cheek; which caused him to blush.

"I also have something for you, Kakashi." Naruko said handing him a gift.

"Naruko, you didn't have to do that." Kakashi said taking the gift.

"I know that's a little late well more late because I had originally planned to give it to you on the day that you were promoted to Anbu but it was finished." Naruko said.

"That's okay that I got it a little late." Kakashi said as he opened up the gift.

Kakashi was surprised to see that it was a necklace with a wolf charm that has a lightening bolt behind hit and the was a fox charm with a flame behind it. He knew right away that wolf represented him and the fox represented Naruko. He decided to return Naruko's kiss by kissing her on the cheek as well.

Naruko blushed at recieving a kiss on her cheek by Kakashi. Then Naruko said, "I guess that this means that I belong to you, Kakashi."

Kakashi was surprised by what she said for a few minutes and then said, "I guess it does, Naruko."

"I'm guessing nii-sama and Kushina-nee are done talking; so why don't we head back." Naruko suggested.

"Sure." Kakashi said.

As they were making their way back to the Namikaze-Uzumaki residence and they were still talking; it was Iruka that saw them and shunshined back to the Namikaze-Uzumaki residence to let the others know that Naruko and Kakashi were on the way back.

...Back at the Namikaze-Uzumaki Residence...

Kushina and Minato had explained everything to the selected few that came to Naruko's surprise party. Just then, Iruka entered the home and informed them that Naruko and Kakashi were on their way back. Everyone got into their places as they heard footsteps at the door and the door opened.

"Kakashi, I think nii-sama and Kushina may have went out for a while." Naruko said.

"It appears that way." Kakashi said.

Suddenly, everyone shouted, "HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, NARUKO!"

Naruko nearly jumped into Kakashi's arms from being surprised.

"Naruko?" Minato said.

Naruko looked to her older brother who was also the 4th Hokage and said, "Hm?"

"Kushina and I planned this early surprise birthday party since Naruto is going to be due on your birthday." Minato said.

Naruko just smiled at her brother then she hugged him as well as Kushina and said, "Thanks, nii-sama and Kushina for this."

"You're welcome, Naruko." Kushina said.

Everyone in the room knew that Naruko was the sister of the 4th Hokage because they were the select few to chosen to keep the secret that the 4th Hokage had a sister. Among those that knew that Naruko was the sister of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze were:

Kakashi Hatake

Iruka Umino

Kurenai Yuhi

The Sarutobis

Shikaku Nara

Inoichi Yamanaka

Teuchi and Ayame

Might Guy

Anko

Shibi Aburame

Choza Akimichi

As well as the late Obito Uchiha and the late Rin Nohara

Of course, Minato made it known that Naruko was considered an S-Class secret of the village and the ones here were the only ones that knew of Naruko's true identy; which everyone in the room agreed with the 4th Hokage and his wife about that.

After the party was over; everyone went home except Kakashi because he wanted to talk with his sensei and Kushina about something while Naruko went into her room which would soon be Naruto's room.

"Kakashi, why am I getting feeling that there is something that you want to say?" Minato questioned.

"There is, Minato-Sensei. Naruko and I were talking about alot of things while we were walking around the village." Kakashi said.

"What about, Kakashi?" Kushina asked curiously.

"Well, she said that she wanted to get an apartment since she was turing 17 soon and I sort of offerred her to stay with me. However, she thought that you two wouldn't approve of it." Kakashi said.

Minato and Kushina told Kakashi that Naruko was right that they wouldn't approve of it; but they decided that they would talk about it some tomorrow because it was getting late. Kakashi agreed but asked if he and Naruko go ahead and start dating before she turned 17.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other for a moment and then faced Kakashi and told him that they would be okay with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_...Back at the Namikaze-Uzumaki Residence..._

_Kushina and Minato had explained everything to the selected few that came to Naruko's surprise party. Just then, Iruka entered the home and informed them that Naruko and Kakashi were on their way back. Everyone got into their places as they heard footsteps at the door and the door opened._

_"Kakashi, I think nii-sama and Kushina may have went out for a while." Naruko said._

_"It appears that way." Kakashi said._

_Suddenly, everyone shouted, "HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, NARUKO!"_

_Naruko nearly jumped into Kakashi's arms from being surprised._

_"Naruko?" Minato said._

_Naruko looked to her older brother who was also the 4th Hokage and said, "Hm?"_

_"Kushina and I planned this early surprise birthday party since Naruto is going to be due on your birthday." Minato said._

_Naruko just smiled at her brother then she hugged him as well as Kushina and said, "Thanks, nii-sama and Kushina for this."_

_"You're welcome, Naruko." Kushina said._

_Everyone in the room knew that Naruko was the sister of the 4th Hokage because they were the select few to chosen to keep the secret that the 4th Hokage had a sister. Among those that knew that Naruko was the sister of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze were:_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_Iruka Umino_

_Kurenai Yuhi_

_The Sarutobis_

_Shikaku Nara_

_Inoichi Yamanaka_

_Teuchi and Ayame_

_Might Guy_

_Anko_

_Shibi Aburame_

_Choza Akimichi_

_As well as the late Obito Uchiha and the late Rin Nohara_

_Of course, Minato made it known that Naruko was considered an S-Class secret of the village and the ones here were the only ones that knew of Naruko's true identy; which everyone in the room agreed with the 4th Hokage and his wife about that._

_After the party was over; everyone went home except Kakashi because he wanted to talk with his sensei and Kushina about something while Naruko went into her room which would soon be Naruto's room._

_"Kakashi, why am I getting feeling that there is something that you want to say?" Minato questioned._

_"There is, Minato-Sensei. Naruko and I were talking about alot of things while we were walking around the village." Kakashi said._

_"What about, Kakashi?" Kushina asked curiously._

_"Well, she said that she wanted to get an apartment since she was turing 17 soon and I sort of offerred her to stay with me. However, she thought that you two wouldn't approve of it." Kakashi said._

_Minato and Kushina told Kakashi that Naruko was right that they wouldn't approve of it; but they decided that they would talk about it some tomorrow because it was getting late. Kakashi agreed but asked if he and Naruko go ahead and start dating before she turned 17._

_Minato and Kushina looked at each other for a moment and then faced Kakashi and told him that they would be okay with that._

Kakashi was okay about the apartment situation and he had been surprised that Minato and Kushina were okay with them going ahead and start dating before Naruko turned 17.

"So, is there any rules, Sensei for dating Naruko that I should know?" Kakashi asked.

"Be a gentleman even if you become a pervert later on." Kushina said suddenly.

Kakashi blinked at what Kushina had said but said, "Be a gentleman no matter what. Got it!"

"Treat her with her respect always." Minato said.

"No sex before marriage but if it does happen before marriage do it safely." Kushina said.

Kakashi was deffently understood that because he heard the threat in Kushina's voice.

"Most importantly, Kakashi, protect my little sister at all costs." Minato said.

Kakashi nodded then he left.

After Kakashi left; Naruko walked out of her room to talk with her brother and Kushina.

"Nii-sama? Nee-chan?" Naruko said.

Minato and Kushina turned to see Naruko standing there.

"What is it, Naruko?" Minato asked.

"I think there's a possiblity that Kakashi and I were meant for each other almost like destined for each other. Does that sound strange, Nii-sama and Nee-chan?" Naruko questioned.

"No, it doesn't sound strange, Naruko. I felt that way when I met your brother when we were younger." Kushina said.

"Really?" Naruko said.

Kushina nodded.

"When did you and nii-sama meet?" Naruko asked.

"We met at the Ninja Academy. Your brother saved me when I had been kidnapped by enemy ninja." Kushina said.

Minato blushed with embarrassment.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Naruko said.

"It's also a long story as well." Minato said.

"I bet it's an amazing story too." Naruko said causing both Kushina and Minato to blush.

"Naruko, Kakashi told us that he had offered for you to move in with him and he also told us that you believed that we wouldn't approve of it." Minato said.

"Nii-sama, I told him that I may start looking for an apartment because I didn't want to intrude on you and Kushina-nee while the two of you were bonding with your newborn son." Naruko said.

"We would want our son to bond with his aunt as well." Kushina said.

Minato nodded in agreement.

"Nii-sama?" Naruko said.

"Hm?" Minato said.

"I would be willing to do anything for you and Kushina-nee." Naruko said.

Minato and Kushina were shocked to hear Naruko say that. They also noticed that Flame looked at Naruko in understanding. The three of them continued to talk with each other until it was 10:00pm at night.

...The Next Morning...

Naruko woke up and got dressed for the day. She went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast because she wanted to surprise her brother and his wife. Then she decided that her brother and his wife needed sometime alone with each other for the day; so she wrote them a note to let them know that she was okay. Minato and Kushina entered the dinning room smelling something good; to their surprise, the table was set and there was food on the table.

Minato noticed that there was a note on the table and from what he could tell it was in Naruko's handwriting:

_Nii-sama,_

_I decided to fix the two of you some breakfast as well as give the two time alone. I going to go out for a while and meet up with Kakashi. I can only assume that you don't mind if Kakashi and I start dating a little early and yes, I heard the entire conversation last night. So thank you for that and I will admit that for some reason I feel safe with Kakashi just like Kushina feels safe with you._

_Sorry, for not telling you earlier but Kakashi had said that he and I were dating yesterday to Might Guy; I think it was just to get him to back off because we were just chilling as friends yesterday before we returned to your house. It was sort of like Kakashi was being protective of me for some reason._

_I feel safe when I'm with Kakashi and I also feel safe with you and Kushina-nee as well but the safe that I feel with Kakashi is a little more different though. It may had been the way that Kushina-nee had felt when she was with you._

_Naruko_

Minato couldn't help but smile realizing that he had done the right thing in writing a marriage contract between Kakashi and his little sister, Naruko because they were already falling in love with each other.

Kushina walked out and saw the food then she saw that Minato was smiling. She wondered what Minato was smiling about and who cooked the breakfast. Then she asked, "Who cooked this?"

"Naruko cooked this for us." Minato said.

"She did?!" Kushina said shocked.

Minato nodded and said, "We need to make some memories with Naruko and Kakashi."

Kushina giggled and said, "Minato, I managed to take a few pictures already for her but we need pictures of her and Kakashi together for their memories nd if something happens to us; we need to make memories for Naruto as well."

Minato nodded in agreement but he was worried.

"What is it, Minato?" Kushina questioned.

"Well, you remember when Naruko told us that she would do anything for us?" Minato said.

Kushina nodded.

"Well, what if something went wrong during you giving birth to Naruto and the Kyubi was released?" Minato questioned.

"Minato, are you suggesting that you make your sister into Jinchuriki along with our son." Kushina said.

Minato nodded and said, "Kakashi will have to be with her because he can protect them both."

Kushina sighed but understood what Minato was saying because Naruko had been really serious when she had told them that she would do anything for them.

...Meanwhile with Naruko...

Naruko was walking to Ichiraku's Ramen stand and bumped into Iruka Omino.

"Naruko, are you okay?" Iruka asked.

"Yea, but have you seen Kakashi, Iruka?" Naruko said.

"He's probably at the Ramen stand." Iruka suggested.

"Thanks." Naruko said.

"Why?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Well, he and I are dating. I needed to tell him something." Naruko said.

"Oh? WAIT! WHAT?!" Iruka said in shock.

Naruko giggled and said, "It's okay, Iruka-kun. My brother knows."

"He does?" Iruka questioned.

Naruko nodded and went on her way to the Ramen stand.

Finally, she reached the Ramen stand and walked in to see Kakashi sitting at his favorite spot like always.

"Mind if join you, Kashi-san?" A female voice said.

Kakashi turned to see Naruko standing next to him and smiled underneath his mask saying, "Not at all, Naru-san." Kakashi said.

Naruko giggled and said, "You're so sweet, Kashi."

Teuchi and Ayame knew that they had to pretend that they were shocked seeing Kakashi and Naruko together since the 4th Hokage had explained everything to them secretly at the early surprise birthday party for Naruko well in the invitation that they recieved .

"What can I get you, Naruko?" Teuchi asked.

"The same as Kakashi, please." Naruko said

"Coming right up." Teuchi said.

"So, what do I owe this surprise, Naruko?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll tell you some where privately, Kashi-san." Naruko said.

"Okay, Naru-san." Kakashi said.

So, Kakashi waited until Teuchi brought Naruko her ramen before he ate his. They talked a little while; while they were waiting on Naruko's ramen. While they were talking; Iruka and Asuma along with Anko and Kurenai entered the Ramen stand.

"Hey, Kakashi." Asuma said.

"Hey, Naruko." Kurenai said.

Both Kakashi and Naruko just said, "Hello."

"What are you two doing?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Waiting on Naruko's ramen." Kakashi stated.

"Are you two on a date or something?" Anko questioned.

"No, not really. We are just having lunch together." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi and I enjoy having lunch together at times." Naruko said.

"Besides, if I decided to take Naruko out on a date; it would be some where special or a little some where peaceful." Kakashi said.

"So, you would want to take her some where romantic?" Asuma asked.

"If she was in the mood for something romantic. She would probably want something peaceful or adventurous." Kakashi said.

"Such a gentleman." Kurenai said.

"Here you go, Naruko." Teuchi said.

"Thank you." Naruko said.

Kakashi saw that Naruko had her food and he began eating as well as Naruko. Then the others decided to order their food as well and eat. However, Kakashi noticed that Naruko was only eating one bowl when she usually ate at least 3 or 4 bowls of ramen like her brother. He noticed that she sort of seemed pale just a bit and the only other times he had seen her like that was when Obito died then again when Rin died. He knew that something wa wrong immedately especially since he saw tears sarting to form that he said, "Naruko, are you oky?"

Asuma and the others turned to look at Kakashi as well as Naruko.

Naruko looked at Kakashi and shook her head no.

Kakashi knew that he had to get Naruko some where and quick because she usually ended up sick sometimes. So he paid for his and Naruko's lunch then he got up and helped Naruko; then they left the ramen stand.

"What was that all about?" Anko questioned.

"Sometimes, Naruko gets like that and when she does; Kakashi worries about it because there are two other times that Naruko has gotten like that." Asuma said.

"What do you mean, Asuma?" Kurenai asked.

"It's almost like Naruko has a sixth sense about things and Kakashi has learned to never ignore it because of what happened to Obito and Rin." Asuma said.

"So what you're saying is that Kakashi is aware of Naruko's sixth sense feeling and knows how she reacts to those feelings." Iruka said.

Asuma just nodded.

...Back to Kakashi and Naruko...

Kakashi brought Naruko to his place for a few minutes and placed privacy seals along with other types seals.

"Naruko, I brought you to my apartment for a few minutes." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, I know that I can't really tell you a lot about these feelings that I get; but I have a horrible feeling that something will happen the night that Naruto is born." Naruko said.

"Like what, Naruko?" Kakashi questioned.

"Death, destruction and something else." Naruko said.

"Have you mentioned this to Minato-Sensei and Kushina-nee?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I haven't because both you and I will be there when the unexpected happens." Naruko said.

"You've had these feelings before around Obito and Rin." Kakashi said.

"I know but I can't bring myself to worry nii-sama and Kushina-nee." Naruko said.

"Naruko, do these uneasy feelings manifest into nightmares sometimes?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Naruko nodded.

"So when you started going pale suddenly?" Kakashi questioned.

"It's never happened during the day like that though, Kashi-san." Naruko said.

"It's really scared you this time, hasn't Naruko?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruko nodded

"Do you want to tell me about it, Naruko?" Kakashi asked.

Naruko looked at Kakashi and said, "It started out as a normal day well date for me and you. We went to a clearing to just enjoy a picnic dinner. Then standing in front of us is the nine-tails and my brother is standing in front of Naruto."

Kakashi's eyes went wide with shock at hearing that but motioned for her to continue. As Naruko continued telling him what she had seen it became clear that someone was going to try to destory the village leaving Naruto without his parents and both Naruko and Naruto become Jinchuriki of the nine-tails on their birthday.

When Naruko finished tellng Kakashi; she cried. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'll stay by you always, Naruko. If this happens, I'll protect you and Naruto with everything that I have."

After Kakashi said that there was a knock on his apartment door.

"Who is it?" Kakash asked not wanting to leave Naruko.

"Kakashi, it's Minato." Minato said.

"Come in, Sensei." Kakashi said.

Minato opened the door and saw that Kakashi was holding Naruko. He could tell that Naruko was upset then looked at Kakashi as he shut the door behind him.

"How is Naruko?" Minato asked worriedly as he recalled the two times that this has happened before.

"Sensei, I know that only a few know of Naruko's ability but this one really scared her since it involved the two of us as well as you, Kushina-nee and Naruto." Kakashi stated.

Minato was surprised to hear that it involved Kakashi, Naruko, himself, Kushina and Naruto; this time around. Then he asked, "Did she tell anything?"

"She said that her and I were on date; but then she said that the nine-tails appeared in front of us. You were there with Naruto then Kushina came to help. After that she got too disstrot that the rest of it didn't make sense." Kakashi stated.

"Naruko?" Minato said.

Naruko turned to see her brother that she ran to him after Kakahi let her go.

Minato saw Naruko's eyes red and puffy from where she had ben cryinging that it broke his heart that his sister was so upset over her vision that she had. Naruko immedately hugged her brother.

"Naruko, I don't know if this vision of your's will come true or not; but you have Kakashi as well as Naruto if something does happen to me and Kushina." Minato said trying to reassure her.

"I know but I can't help at how scary the vision was, nii-sama." Naruko said letting go of Minato.

Minato sighed as he let Naruko go but he knew that this vision had scared Naruko to tears for some reason because it had more graphic details probably.

"Sensei, I'll bring Naruko home." Kakashi said.

"Thanks, Kakashi." Minato said.

"By the way, how did you know that Naruko was here?" Kakashi asked.

Minato looked at Kakashi and said, "Brother intution."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, I know that Naruko is in good hands; so even if the vision/ feeling comes true, I know that my sister will be in good hands. I also know that my son will be in good hands with both of you." Minato said.

Kakashi was sort stunned that his sensei trusted him with his sister, Naruko if anything happened to him and Kushina.

"Nii-sama?!" Naruko said.

Minato flinched because the way Naruko had said it; she almost sounded like Kushina in a way. Kakashi sort of flinched as well at hearing Naruko's tone.

"Kakashi is a gentleman compared to the Pervy-sage." Naruko said.

Minato had to agree there but still worried about his little sister. However, Minato left before Naruko could mimic anymore of Kushina in some way.

Once Minato left, Kakashi turned to Naruko and said, "Do I even want to know how you can mimic Kushina-nee so well?"

"Probably not, but it could come in handy at some point." Naruko said.

"I might agree with you there, Naruko." Kakashi said eye smiling at her.

"Kashi, I know that this is going to difficult after what I told you before my brother entered your apartment." Naruko said.

"Naruko, you said that you had something to tell me before you had your vision/feeling." Kakashi said.

"That's right." Naruko said.

So, Naruko started talking to Kakashi and told him about her brother saying that it was okay for them to start dating a little early. Also, that Kushina was also helping her in her cooking skills a little bit. As well as a few other things and Kakashi was listening to every word Naruko was saying. When Naruko finished, he was amazed by what his sensei and Kushina had said to Naruko; plus, he sort of liked the idea that they were able to start their romantic relationship a little early.

"So, I guess we'll start dating tomorrow then. I'm going to take you some where beautiful tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, when I had that vision/feeling that I was telling you about; it will happen on my 17th birthaday which is October 10th and when Naruto is suppose to be born. I just don't know the time or place it will happen." Naruko said.

Kakashi paled at hearing that said, " Naruko, your 17th birthday is a long way off for now."

"I know, Kashi. You'll be 17 before me anyway." Naruko huffed.

Kakashi chuckled at Naruko mimicing Kushina when she pouts or something. To be honest, he wouldn't be surprised what Kushina taught Naruko when his sensei wasn't around.

"Do you want me to fix you something to drink?" Naruko asked.

"Can you fix lemonade, Naru?" Kakashi questioned.

"Sure, Kashi." Naruko said as she went into the kitchen.

"Naruko?" Kakashi said.

"Hm?" Naruko said.

"What exactly did you do this morning well today?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well, I fixed breakfast for nii-sama and Kushina-nee. I let them know that I would probably seek you out and hang with you for a while. Why do you ask, Kashi?" Naruko said.

"Well, I wonder if you want to go to the bookstore or something since you calmed down from your little episode sort of speak." Kakashi said.

"I would like that, Kashi." Naruko said smiling a bright smile at him.

So, after they drank their cup of lemonade; they decide to head to the bookstore after washing their cups and put them away. Once they were ouside walking down the street; they started getting strange looks from the villagers as well as some of the ninjas.

Kakashi could hear the whispers of the villagers and ninjas alike because they wondered why 4th Hokage's little sister was doing with him of all people. He wondered sometimes what Naruko saw in him as well even if the villagers were calling him a 'Friend Killer' and more hurtful things.

Naruko was aware that Kakashi's senses where a little heightened because he had the summons of ninken. She also noticed that Kakashi was in a way questioning himself about being with her. Finally, she had enough of this and turned to Kakashi.

Kakashi felt Naruko's eyes on him and said, "What is it, Naruko?"

"Pay no mind to the villagers or the ninjas that are saying bad things about you, Kakashi. They weren't there and don't know what happened." Naruko said.

Kakashi blinked in shock that Naruko had been aware of what was being said about him.

The villagers and Ninjas alike were stunned by the 4th Hokage's sister had just said. They couldn't believe that she would even tell Kakashi to ignore them of all things.

"Naruko, I can't ignore them." Kakashi said.

"I didn't say that you had to ignore them, Kakashi. I merely said pay them no mind because they have no idea what happened out there and they have no right to judge you." Naruko said.

Kakashi was amazed that Naruko cared about him of all people and didn't like the way the village was treating him because they didn't know what had happened to Obito and Rin.

As they were walking along the street to go to the bookstore; some of Kakashi's fangirls stopped them.

Kakashi rolled his eyes because he knew that this was going to be hell.

"Naruko, just because you're Kakashi's teammate doesn't give you the right to hang with him." A girl said.

"That's true, I am Kakashi's teammate but I'm also his friend and more. However, you girls don't understand a thing that ninjas go through weither the ninja is male or female when we defend this village. Every ninja in this village weither they are young or old even retired has laid their life on the line to protect the village." Naruko said.

Several ninja and villagers heard what Naruko had just said.

Kakashi was amazed at what Naruko had just said and he was happy that she had a very different outlook on the ways of a ninja. He wondered if it had anything to do with what she had went through before she was able to return home to Konoha. He had even been surprised that his fangirls had shut up after what Naruko had said as well. Then they continued on their way to the bookstore.

They finally reached the bookstore and went inside to check some books out that caught their attention. Kakashi just happened to see an orange book and found the title interesting but when he opened the book; he turned beet red after he had flipped through a couple of pages.

Naruko noticed that Kakashi's face was beet red for some reason and said, "Kakashi, are you okay?"

"Um...yea, I'm fine, Naruko." Kakashi said a little nervous.

Naruko looked at the title of the book which was 'Icha Icha Paradise' and said to Kakashi, "I didn't know that you were into romantic novels; so why don't you get it."

Kakashi blinked at Naruko confused and he wondered if she knew if saw what was in the pages of the book that she wouldn't call it a romantic novel. He wondered why she had called it a romantic novel in the first place then he noticed the cover of book and wondered if that's why she had called the book a romantic novel. He kind of guessed that the scene on the front of the cover sort of did seem romantic in a way. He figured that there might be more to the book than what he skimmed of the pages; so he bought it while Naruko bought some books of her own to have.

Naruko and Kakashi enjoyed walking through the village together as they made their way to the Uzumai-Namikaze residence. Eventually, they got stopped by some friends to talk then continued on their way.

...At the Uzumaki-Namikaze residence...

Kushina and Minato were sitting at the table waiting for Naruko and Kakashi. Then they heard the door open to see both Naruko and Kakashi enter.

"Datte bane! Where have you two been?" Kushina questioned.

"A little shoping and then talked with some of our friends." Naruko said.

"We also stopped by Rin's and Obito's graves." Kakashi added.

Minato could tell that they weren't lying to them, but he was glad that they were okay.

Naruko noticed that her brother had something to say and asked, "What is it, nii-sama?"

Minato blinked and said, "I'm just thinking about something, Naruko."

Naruko looked at her brother because she sort of wasn't buying it and yet she was because he did appear to be thinking about something. Then she went to put her things away in her room and came back.

"Kakashi, would you consider staying for dinner?" Kushina asked.

Kakashi nodded.

Minato watched as Naruko sat down by Kakashi after she had put her things up. He couldn't believe how they looked like family right now even though Kushina was expecting.

"So how was the rest of your day?" Minato questioned.

"Well, it was interesting." Naruko said.

"Naruko can certainly put people in their place." Kakashi said.

Minato and Kushina wondered what Kakashi meant by that.

Naruko saw the looks on her brother's face as well as Kushina's face and said, "Some of the villagers and ninjas were saying things about Kakashi that weren't true. So I told them that they shouldn't make assumptions when they weren't there to know the whole story."

Minato was happy at how Naruko handled the situation and so was Kushina.

"Naruko, do mind to help me bring dinner to the table?" Kushina asked.

"Not at all, Kushina-nee." Naruko said following Kushina into the kitchen.

Minato and Kakashi were sitting at the table while the women had went into the kitchen.

"Kakashi?" Minato said.

"Yes, sensei?" Kakashi said.

"I want to thank you for what you did for Naruko, today when she had a little episode." Minato said.

"You're welcome, sensei." Kakashi said.

Minato and Kakashi were still talking when Kushina and Naruko brought out the food to the table. Both men stopped talking when the women entered the room and helped them set the food down on the table then pulled a chair for their respected woman to sit down in. Then they began to eat after they had given thanks over the meal. After they finished their meal; Naruko decided to go outside with Kakashi before he left.

Minato and Kushina were curious what Kakashi and Naruko were going to talk about. So, Minato created a seal of sorts to let him and Kushina hear their conversation.

...Outside the Uzumaki-Namikaze residence...

"Kakashi?" Naruko said.

"Yes, Naruko?" Kakashi said.

"Did you ever think that you would fall in love?" Naruko asked curiously.

"No, I didn't think that I would ever fall in love; but to know that I fell in love with my sensei's sister...it's surprising really." Kakashi said.

Naruko looked at Kakashi and asked, "Why is that, Kashi?"

Kakashi looked at Naruko and said, "I was young when my father committed suicide. I really didn't know what happened but it made life rough for me."

"Kashi, I know that you may not want to hear this but even though you lost you father at a young age and had to deal with a lot. It only made you stronger and made you a wonderful friend, a teammate, a comrade and a awsome gentleman that I'm glad to have in my life. In a way, you, Obito and Rin along with nii-sama and Kushina-nee have helped me get through my own tough situations that I had to deal with when I returned that day to Konoha." Naruko said.

"Naru, I don't know what to say." Kakashi said.

Naruko giggled and said, "Kashi, sometimes it's good to be speechless."

"Naruko?" Kakashi said.

"Hm?" Naruko said.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" Kakashi asked.

Naruko blinked for a moment then nodded and closed her eyes.

"Why are you closing your eyes, Naruko?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I'm respecting you and I know that you don't want to see your face that is three-fourths covered by your mask." Naruko said.

"Thank you." Kakashi said.

"You're welcome." Naruko said.

Kakashi was nervous because he was about to kiss his sensei's sister. He took a deep breath and let it out then he moved in to kiss Naruko. He felt her soft lips against his and was a little stunned that she was returning the kiss with some passion. When they broke apart from the kiss both of them were a little flustered. He immedately placed his mask over his face and saw Naruko's eyes fluttered open; she seemed a little dazed.

"Naruko?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Naruko said.

"Are you okay, Naruko?" Kakashi said.

"Yea, I'm okay. I just didn't know that your kiss was so expressive." Naruko said.

"I could say the same about your kiss, Naruko." Kakashi chuckled.

"Maybe, we better save kisses like that for a goodnight kiss or for something special." Naruko said smiling at Kakashi.

"I agree on that, Naruko. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kakashi said.

"Yea, see you tomorrow, Kakashi." Narko said as she watched Kakashi leave.

Once Kakashi left; she entered the apartment and saw her brother and Kushina standing there with wide eyes. However, Kushina walked up to her and said giving her a hug, "That was so cute, Naruko."

"Kus..hina-ne..can't..breathe." Naruko said.

"Sorry." Kushina said letting Naruko go.

"Naruko?" Minato said.

"Yes, nii-sama?" Naruko said.

"I'm surprised at how well you handledthings when Kakashi told you about what had happened to his father." Minato said.

Naruko blinked for a minute then said, "Nii-sama, were you and Kushina-nee ease dropping on our conversation?"

Minato and Kushina looked at her guiltily.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Naruko said.

"Naruko?" Kushina said.

"Yes, Kushina-nee?" Naruko said.

"Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow morning?" Kushina asked.

"Sure, however, Kakashi did ask me out on a date for tomorrow evening." Naruko said.

Kunshina squealed with exciment and said, "We'll go dress shopping immedately in the morning then."

Minato was happy that his little sister had her very first date tomorrow when she had just had her very first kiss tonight. Although, he was curious as to why Kakashi had asked Naruko if he could kiss her.

As if seeing her brother's question in his eyes; Naruko said, "Nii-sama, I think Kakashi was sort of nervous that he asked if it was okay to kiss me."

"He was nervous?" Minato questioned.

"What did he have to be nervous about?" Kushina asked.

"He wasn't sure if nii-sama would over react that he was taking my first kiss." Naruko said.

"WHAT?!" Minato suddenly shouted.

"See what I mean." Naruko stated.

Kushina giggled remembered when Minato had taken her first kiss because he had blushed for like an hour when he found out that he had stolen her first kiss. Then she said, "I see what you mean, Naruko."

Minato looked at his wife in surprise.

"Don't give me that look, Minato because you stole my first kiss when we were dating." Kushina stated.

"Kushina!" Minato said.

Naruko broke out laughing at her brother's and his wife's antics which caught Kushina and Minato by surprise at hearing her laughter. They couldn't help but smile at seeing her happy.

"By the way, nii-sama...I think Kakashi pretty much has everything under control. Besides, he's being a perfect gentleman; plus apparently, everyone in the village knows that I'm your little sister now." Naruko said.

"That's true, but you've learned a lot from both of us since you returned to the village." Kushina said.

"Datte bayo." Naruko said suddenly.

Minato *sweatdropped* at hearing his little sister picking up the way his wife spoke sometimes. While Kushina giggled at hearing Naruko saying something like she did.

"Also while we are out tomorrow, Naruko; we can look for an apartment for you or something." Kushina said.

"I'd like that Kushina-nee and then I'll let nii-sama know so he can check it out as well." Naruko said.

"Then you two ladies have a lot to do tomorrow; so off to bed." Minato said.

"Okay, Minato." Kushina said heading off to their bedroom.

"Nii-sama?" Naruko said.

"Yes, Naruko?" Minato said.

"If mine and Kakashi's relationship ever leads to marriage and we have kids; would you mind if we name them after you and Kushina?" Naruko asked.

"Naruko, you're too young to be thinking about that right now." Minato said.

"I just thought I would ask anyway." Naruko said.

"Well, I think that Kushina and I would be honored, Naruko. Now get some sleep since you and Kushina have a busy day tomorrow." Minato said.

"Okay, good night, nii-sama." Naruko said walking off to her room.

Minato was still concerned from when he saw how scared Naruko had been by her vision/feeling and Kakashi was trying to get her to calm down. He wondered if it will actually happen and if it does; he was happy that he went ahead and made a marriage contract for Kakashi to marry his sister, Naruko as well as for them to be the secret guardians of Naruto which were like protectors. However, he had also named Jiraiya the godfather and Tsunade the godmother of Naruto. He was really amazed at how quickly Naruko's friendship with Kakashi had turned into a romantic relationship because they were there for each other when Obito died then again when Rin died.

...The next morning...

Kushina was up after Minato left for the office and now she had to get Naruko awake for their girls day out. She entered Naruko's room and Naruko singing a beautiful song:

_There comes a time_

_When you face the toughest of fights_

_Searching for a sign_

_Lost in the darkest of nights_

_The wind blows so cold_

_Standing alone_

_Before the battle's began_

_But deep in your soul_

_The future unfolds_

_As bright as the rays of the sun_

_You've got to believe_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe_

_In the power of love_

_The power of love_

_Blazing emotion_

_There's a light that flows _

_From the heart_

_It's a chain reaction_

_And nothing will keep us apart_

_Stand by my side_

_There's nothing to hide_

_Together we'll fight to the end_

_Take hold of my hand_

_And you'll understand_

_What it truly means to be friends_

_You've got to believe_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe_

_In the power of love_

_It gives meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are made of_

_You've got to believe _

_In the power of love_

_In the power of love _

_In the power of love_

Kushina was amazed that Naruko could sing beautifully like that. Then she heard Naruko sigh like she was in love kind of sigh. She decided to knock on the door and said, "Naruko?"

"Come in, Kushina-nee." Naruko said.

Kushina entered Naruko's room and saw that Naruko was cleaning her room up. Then she asked, "Are you ready for today, Naruko?"

"Datte bayo! You bet I am!" Naruko said excitedly.

Kushina looked at Naruko and said, "I am too, Datte Bane!"

Then they both laughed.

"Naruko, the song that you were singing earlier?" Kushina questioned.

"I heard it somewhere recently and it seemed the right thing to sing since I'm in love with Kakashi but also because I know that you and nii-sama love me as well." Naruko said.

"I'm sure that Naruto will love you as well." Kushina said.

Naruko smiled at that then the two women left for their little shopping spree as well as apartment hunting for Naruko.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Recap:_

_Minato was still concerned from when he saw how scared Naruko had been by her vision/feeling and Kakashi was trying to get her to calm down. He wondered if it will actually happen and if it does; he was happy that he went ahead and made a marriage contract for Kakashi to marry his sister, Naruko as well as for them to be the secret guardians of Naruto which were like protectors. However, he had also named Jiraiya the godfather and Tsunade the godmother of Naruto. He was really amazed at how quickly Naruko's friendship with Kakashi had turned into a romantic relationship because they were there for each other when Obito died then again when Rin died._

_...The next morning..._

_Kushina was up after Minato left for the office and now she had to get Naruko awake for their girls day out. She entered Naruko's room and Naruko singing a beautiful song:_

_There comes a time_

_When you face the toughest of fights_

_Searching for a sign_

_Lost in the darkest of nights_

_The wind blows so cold_

_Standing alone_

_Before the battle's began_

_But deep in your soul_

_The future unfolds_

_As bright as the rays of the sun_

_You've got to believe_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe_

_In the power of love_

_The power of love_

_Blazing emotion_

_There's a light that flows _

_From the heart_

_It's a chain reaction_

_And nothing will keep us apart_

_Stand by my side_

_There's nothing to hide_

_Together we'll fight to the end_

_Take hold of my hand_

_And you'll understand_

_What it truly means to be friends_

_You've got to believe_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe_

_In the power of love_

_It gives meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are made of_

_You've got to believe _

_In the power of love_

_In the power of love _

_In the power of love_

_Kushina was amazed that Naruko could sing beautifully like that. Then she heard Naruko sigh like she was in love kind of sigh. She decided to knock on the door and said, "Naruko?"_

_"Come in, Kushina-nee." Naruko said._

_Kushina entered Naruko's room and saw that Naruko was cleaning her room up. Then she asked, "Are you ready for today, Naruko?"_

_"Datte bayo! You bet I am!" Naruko said excitedly._

_Kushina looked at Naruko and said, "I am too, Datte Bane!"_

_Then they both laughed._

_"Naruko, the song that you were singing earlier?" Kushina questioned._

_"I heard it somewhere recently and it seemed the right thing to sing since I'm in love with Kakashi but also because I know that you and nii-sama love me as well." Naruko said._

_"I'm sure that Naruto will love you as well." Kushina said._

_Naruko smiled at that then the two women left for their little shopping spree as well as apartment hunting for Naruko._

~In the Village~

Kakashi was at a flower shop to figure out what kind of flowers that Naruko would like since their date was later this evening.

"How can I help you, Kakashi?" A woman said.

"I'm looking for some romantic flowers because I have a date later this evening." Kakashi said.

The woman gasped then said, "So you found someone special."

"You could say that and her brother approves as well as her brother's wife." Kakashi said.

The woman wondered if it was one of Kakashi's fangirls that he was dating or not.

Kakashi could tell that this woman was clueless that he was in a relationship with the 4th Hokage's little sister but he didn't really care at the moment because he was really wanting to prepare for their first date and he wanted to be perfect for the both of them.

"Well roses are a romantic flower and how about some daisies along with some orange lilies." The woman suggested finally.

"That sounds good. I'll pick them up around 6:30." Kakashi said.

"This girl must be pretty special if you're making sure that your first date with her goes well." The woman said.

"You could say that." Kakashi said.

"Well, I wish the two of you good luck then." The woman said.

"Thanks." Kakashi said leaving the flower shop.

The woman still wondered who the lucky girl was that caught Kakashi Hatake's heart who was known as a 'Friend Killer', 'The Copy-Nin' or even 'Kakashi of the Sharingan' because she was going to have her hands full dating him of all male ninjas.

...In another part of the village...

Kushina and Naruko were in a dress shop. Naruko was amazed by all the dresses that the shop had along with the dress styles. Kushina was happy to help Naruko try to pick out a couple of dresses for her dates with Kakashi.

"How may I help you?" A young woman asked.

"Amaya, it's so good to see you." Kushina said.

"Lady Kushina, what brings you to my shop?" Amaya asked curiously.

"I'm here helping Naruko pick out of few dresses for her dates that she'll have." Kushina said.

Amaya turned to see a blonde young woman just staring at all the dresses and said to Kushina, "Is that her? The 4th Hokage's little sister?"

Kushina nodded.

"Who is she dating?" Amaya asked curiously.

"Kakashi Hatake, a former student of my husband." Kushina said quietly.

Amaya's eyes widened in shock at hearing that the 4th Hokage's little sister was going to date Kakashi Hatake considering the reputation that he's made for himself within the village.

Kushina noticed that Amaya was surprised to hear that Naruko was dating Kakashi and said, "Kakashi is only a year older than Naruko but they were friends first and some how that friendship became something more between them."

Amaya blinked and said, "Lady Kushina, I'm surprised that they could be in a relationship; but I guess there is some reason for them to be together."

Kushina laughed and said, "Minato told me what Naruko had called Kakashi when she first met him. I thought it was funny."

"What did she call him?" Amaya questioned as she picked a few dresses for Naruko while Naruko was looking at the shoes now.

"Naruko called Kakashi, a wolf." Kushina said.

"The 4th's little sister called Kakashi, a wolf?!" Amaya said.

"Yeah and it wasn't until later that Naruko told us the reason for calling Kakashi a wolf." Kushina said.

"What was the reason?" Amaya asked leading Naruko to the dressing room with some of the dresses that Kushina had picked out.

"Naruko told us that the reason that she had called Kakashi a wolf because of how stealthy he was and it reminded her of a wolf for some reason. So Kakashi ended up calling her 'kitsune' since she was calling him a wolf." Kushina said.

Amaya laughed at that.

Then Naruko came out in the first dress which was a silver cocktail dress and matching shoes. She seemed to like it but it felt like there was something missing from the dress.

"Naruko, you look beautiful in this dress." Kushina said.

"I don't know, Kushina-nee. It's nice and all but it doesn't feel right to me." Naruko said.

Kushina sighed because she thought that Naruko would like that dress.

"Back to the dressing room and try on the next dress." Amaya said.

Naruko sighed and decided to look at the rest of the dresses that Kushina had picked out. She decided to try them on in the dressing room before coming out again and only wear the ones that she liked that Kushina had picked out which meant that she liked the dresses as well.

...Back to Kakashi...

Kakashi was walking until he bumped into Asuma, Might Gai, Anko and Kurenai.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Asuma asked.

"That's for me to know." Kakashi said.

"KAKASHI, MY HIP RIVAL YOU ARE ACTING STRANGELY!" Gai said.

"I'm not acting strangely, Gai. I'm just doing something that is nothing important to you four." Kakashi said.

"We heard that Naruko is going to search for an apartment." Anko said.

"I know that. She told me that she felt like she wanted her brother and his wife to have sometime to theirselves before Naruto is born." Kakashi said.

"You seem to know a lot, Kakashi." Kurenai said.

"Naruko and I have been teammates for a long time as well as friends." Kakashi said.

"So where are you going?" Asuma asked.

"To Ichiraku' Ramen stand to talk with Ayame about something." Kakashi stated.

"WHY ARE YOU GOING TO TALK WITH AYAME-SAN?!" Gai asked curiously.

"She may have some advice on something." Kakashi said walking away from them.

The four ninja were surprised that Kakashi was being secretive for some reason and they wondered why; so they decided to follow him to find out what is going on. They arrived Ichiraku's and heard, "ARE YOU SERIOUS, KAKASHI?!"

"Yes, I'm serious, Ayame-san." Kakashi said.

"Then for your date; I'll make a special dessert for the both of you since you'll probably want some ramen." Ayame said.

"Thanks, Ayame-san. And tell your dad thanks as well for me." Kakashi said.

"I will, Kakashi." Ayame said as Kakashi left.

Kakashi's friends continued to follow him to the next spot and they were surprised when Kakashi's next stop was a jewelry shop. His friends continued to follow Kakashi whever he went.

Finally, Kakashi had finished with what he was doing for his and Naruko's date later this evening. He decided that he would go over to training field 7 for a while to train by himself for a few minutes or so. He was aware that his friends were still following him out of curiousity of what he had been doing all day today.

"Kakashi!" A female voice said.

Kakashi turned to see Naruko and Kushina walking towards him and he just eye smiled at seeing them today.

"Yo, Naruko." Kakashi said.

Naruko just smiled and said, "Hello, Kakashi. How's your day been?"

"Maa...it's been okay. So what are you and Lady Kushina doing?" Kakashi said.

"Shopping mostly." Naruko said.

"Along with looking for an apartment for Naruko." Kushina said.

"I see. That sounds fun." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"So what have you been up to, Kakashi?" Kushina asked curiously.

"I've been doing a lot of things to prepare for this evening." Kakashi said honestly.

Naruko just smiled at what Kakashi said then said, "So you're training for the rest of the day?"

Kakashi nodded then asked, "Did you find you an apartment, Naruko?"

"We looked at a few, Kakashi." Naruko said.

"So?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"There was one that was nice and all; that I may consider getting." Naruko said.

"Well that's good, Naruko." Kakashi said.

Kushina chuckled quietly because the apartment that Naruko had looked at was in the apartment building that Kakashi's apartment building.

"If it's okay with Kushina-nee; I'll be you sparing partner for a while." Naruko said to Kakashi then they both looked at Kushina.

"Sure. I'm sure some ninjas can help me carrying some things back to the house." Kushina said looking where Kakashi's friends were hiding.

Both Kakashi and Naruko laughed because Kushina had found where the others were.

"Oh man!" Asuma said.

"Well, I guess we will have to help Lady Kushina." Anko said.

So the young ninjas that had been following Kakashi were resided to their fate by helping Lady Kushina with the things that Naruko and Kushina had bought today. They left the two lovebirds alone to spar with each other for a while.

"They had been following me all day today because they were curious as to what I was doing." Kakashi said.

"Well, can you blame them for being curious since you are telling everyone that your dating someone." Naruko said smiling at Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled and kissed Naruko on the cheek then they began to spar with each other.

Naruko and Kakashi decided come up with some jitsus that were unique for them to be well known by while they were sparring with each other as well.

Hiruzen was walking by training field 7 and saw Kakashi and Naruko sparring with each other. He was amazed at what they were doing because he saw them creating new jitsus that were very unique and different from the basic jitsus that was taught at the Ninja Academy. He wondered why they were creating new jitsus of their own. Maybe, it was because they were wanting to improve themselves or wanted to have their own unique styles of jitsus. He knew that Kakashi and Naruko were a deadly combination when they were together which made them the most feared Anbu Ninjas of Konoha. He decided he watch them to see the new jitsus that they came up with and was amazed at what they were coming up with.

"Kitsune, what do you think?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, Inu, we are getting better each day and I think that we're getting close to some powerful jitsus that we are coming up with." Naruko said.

"That's true, Naruko. Also, we sort of taught each other a lot of jitsus as well as learned a lot of different jitsus over the years." Kakashi stated.

"Yea, we sure have, Kakashi." Naruko said.

"So, after we finish sparring; I'll see you later this evening?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yea, because we have a date with each other this evening; don't we, Kakashi." Naruko said with a smile.

Hiruzen was surprised to hear that Naruko and Kakashi were going on their first date this evening; plus he was surprised at how in tune that Kakashi and Naruko were in sync with each other as they continued to spar. He knew of only two other ninjas that were in sync with each other and that was Minato and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. So, he figured that Minato may have been aware of this and that's why he had arranged a marriage contract between Kakashi and his little sister, Naruko Namikaze because in a strange way; they sorta reminded Minato of himself and Kushina. Then Hiruzen left the training field with a smile on his face.

~Later that evening~

Kakashi was at his apartment getting ready for his date with Naruko. He decided to summon Pakkun and the others to see what they thought about him dating Naruko Namikaze which was the 4th Hokage's/his former sensei's sister.

"You summoned us, boss?" Pakkun questioned.

"Yea, I wanted your all's opinion on me dating my former sensei's sister, Naruko because this evening is our first date." Kakashi said.

"WHAT?!" Kakashi's ninken said all at once in surprise.

So Kakashi started from the beginning and told them how he had actually met Naruko as well as finding out that she was his former sensei's sister. He told them how she had joined his teammatesand him on Team Minato for a while and how she had been there for when Obito and Rin had passed away as well as standing up to the villagers that had started calling him hurtful things and she had told the villagers off.

"Um, boss...do you think that Naruko could possibly be your intended mate?" Pakkun asked curiously.

"It's possible that might happen in the near future but right now, we are dating well courting each other." Kakashi stated.

"Then we are happy for you, boss." One of the other ninken said while the others barked in agreement.

" Thanks, guys." Kakashi said.

"So where are you taking her, boss?" Pakkun asked.

"I guess somewhere peaceful and by we can relax and talk about things like a somewhat normal couple." Kakashi said.

"That sounds nice, boss." Pakkun said.

Kakashi walked into the bathroom to take shower for the evening that he was going to have with Naruko.

...Meanwhile...

Minato was instructing one of his Anbu to follow Naruko and Kakashi on their very first date with each other and report to him at how it went.

The Anbu ninja that was given this assignment from the 4th Hokage bowed to the Hokage and disapeared.

The rest of the Anbu was thinking that the 4th Hokage was acting like a very protective older brother of Naruko; but they really couldn't blame him because he was still making up the time he had missed with his little sister. Even though, he had given Kakashi permission to go ahead and start dating well courting Naruko a little bit early before Naruko's 17th birthday. They would really hate see what he would be like if he was having a little girl instead of a boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Recap:_

_Minato was instructing one of his Anbu to follow Naruko and Kakashi on their very first date with each other and report to him at how it went._

_The Anbu ninja that was given this assignment from the 4th Hokage bowed to the Hokage and disapeared._

_The rest of the Anbu was thinking that the 4th Hokage was acting like a very protective older brother of Naruko; but they really couldn't blame him because he was still making up the time he had missed with his little sister. Even though, he had given Kakashi permission to go ahead and start dating well courting Naruko a little bit early before Naruko's 17th birthday. They would really hate see what he would be like if he was having a little girl instead of a boy._

Minato just wanted to make sure that his little sister and Kakashi were safe just in case something happened. He was fully aware that his Anbu thought he was being overprotective of Naruko when he and Kushina had went ahead and gave the okay for Kakashi and Naruko to start dating/courting each other a little bit early. However, what his Anbu guards didn't know was that Naruko would always have uneasy feelings since she had escaped from her captors that had done something to her that gives her visions of sorts sometimes when she had these uneasy feelings. Two of those uneasy feelings/visions had already come true so far and it had involved Obito and Rin who were both Kakashi's and Naruko's teammates.

He had been glad when Kakashi had been there for Naruko when she had a powerful uneasy feeling/vision. He knew right then that Kakashi would be able to care for his sister if something did happened to him and Kushina. However, he still couldn't get over the fact that Naruko had said that she would do anything for him, Kushina and Naruto; even though Naruto wasn't even born yet. He was still puzzled over Naruko's uneasy feeling/vision about him and Kushina; he refused to let his wife know about it because he didn't want to worry Kushina about it.

The Anbu knew that the 4th Hokage was worried about something but he wasn't going to tell them; so they never asked.

Minato finished his paperwork but then had to go to meet with the council for a few minutes then he could head home.

~At the Uzumaki-Namikaze Residence~

Kushina was helping Naruko get ready for her date with Kakashi; after she had showered.

"So, do you plan to wear one of your new dresses, Naruko?" Kushina asked.

"I think so, Kushina-nee. However, I'm not really sure which one that I want to wear." Naruko said.

"I think that you would look beautiful in the lite orange cocktail dress with the silver lace with the heels that match." Kushina said.

"Okay, Kushina-nee. I'm going to wear some orange bicycle shorts underneath the dress." Naruko said.

"Okay, but why?" Kushina asked curiously.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be prepared incase you get into a fight while wearing a civilian-type of clothing unlike the ninja clothing." Naruko said.

"That's not a bad idea, Naruko." Kushina said.

"Thanks, Kushina-nee." Naruko said.

"You're welcome, Naruko. Once you get dressed, Naruko; I'll do your hair in hairdo that will look beautiful but you'll also be able to fight with it as well." Kushina said.

"Thanks, Kushina-nee." Naruko said.

"Well, it will be funny having Kakashi as a brother-in-law if your's and his relationship lead to marriage one day." Kushina said with a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't mind marrying Kakashi one day but I'll continue the courtship with Kakashi for now." Naruko said.

Kushina giggled because she knew what her husband had done and so far, the only one that knew about the marriage contract was the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"What's so funny, Kushina-nee?" Naruko questioned.

"Nothing, Naruko. However, I could imagine Kakashi passing out if you were pregnant with his baby later on in life. It would be so funny, Naruko." Kushina said.

Suddenly, Naruko became very sad.

Kushina saw the sad look on Naruko's face and asked, "What's wrong, Naruko?"

"Kushina-nee, I have something to tell you but please don't be upset with me because Minato-nii already knows about this and you have the right to know as well." Naruko said.

"Okay, Naruko." Kushina said giving Naruko her full attention.

So Naruko told Kushina everything that she had told Kakashi and Minato-nii about the uneasy feeling/vision that she had had when she was having some lunch with Kakashi. She also told her about Kakashi had gotten her out of the ramen stand because he had been really worried because he had she had become really pale. As she was telling Kushina all of this; Kushina noticed that it was bringing tears to Naruko's eyes because it had really scared her about Minato and her soon after being reunited with family from where she escaped from her captors.

Kushina hugged Naruko and said, "Naruko, no matter what happens to me and Minato; we know that Kakashi will take of you and the both of you will lookout for Naruto for us because we are family."

"Do you want me to continue, Kushina-nee?" Naruko asked.

"No, because it hurts you too much to think about it. Plus, I'm happy to have you as my sister-in-law, Naruko Namikaze." Kushina said.

Naruko sniffled from the tears that she had shed when she retold the story to Kushina.

Kushina handed Naruko a cloth to wipe her tears and said, "Now, dry those tears, Naruko because we have to make you look beautiful for Kakashi this evening. And thank you, for telling me about your an uneasy feeling/vision, Naruko."

Naruko was happy that Kushina wasn't upset about learning what could possibly be her's and Minato's fate. So she let Kushina put a little bit of makeup on her just enough to hide where she had been crying.

"You look beautiful, Naruko." Kushina said.

"Thanks, Kushina-nee." Naruko said.

Kushina wasn't aware that the Kyubi that was sealed inside her had heard the blonde girl's worried tone about Kushina and Minato.

**'**_**Damn, I didn't fill the brat in entirely in on what me and my sybilings were actually planning. I'm sort of responsible for her having these uneasy feelings/visions because I because I let know that we were reuniting her with her wolf which is the Hatake brat. I feel so stupid for abandoning her right away once we were in the past that I hadn't realized that I may have fused some of my chakra with her chakra causing her to have a sixth sense of sorts. When the time comes, I'll explain everything to her.' Kurama said to himself.**_

_'Nine-tails, what are you mumbling about?' Kushina asked curiously._

_**'Nothing of importance, Red.' Kurama said to Kushina.**_

_'Kyubi, I don't know if you're aware of this; but Naruko is family. She's willing to be a Jinchuriki along with Naruto if something happens to me and Minato. I know that you don't like the idea of being jailed again; but would you protect them both for us?' Kushina asked._

_**Kurama was speechless that Kushina was asking him this that he wasn't sure what to say right now.**_

_'Well?' Kushina questioned._

_**'Red, I'm a tailed-beast. I may be able to alter the girl's horrific uneasy feeling/vision of you and Minato dying a little. But in doing so, the two of you will eventually die but not the way in her vision.' Kurama stated.**_

_'That's fine as long as we have some time with Naruto before we die.' Kushina said._

_**'Well, you better go because the girl is talking to you.' Kurama said.**_

_Kushina wanted to tell the Kyubi off, but the fox kicked her out of her mind scape before she could say anything._

Naruko looked worryingly at Kushina for a few minutes then asked, "Kushina-nee, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay. I just zoned out for a minute." Kushina said.

"Alright." Naruko said.

Just then, Minato came walking through the door of his home to see Naruko in a dress that was really beautiful.

Naruko and Kushina turned to see Minato standing in the doorway looking at the two of them. However, Naruko narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Nii-sama, I hope you trust me and Kakashi on our very first date."

Minato was a little bit surprised that Naruko said that and said, "I do trust the two of you together."

Kushina heard the Kyubi laughing in her mind and wondered what the fox was laughing about. She figured that she would ask the fox later about it. Then she turned to her husband and said, "How does Naruko look, Minato?"

"Like a Princess out of a fairytale." Minato replied.

Naruko blushed at her brother's compliment about how she looked for Kakashi.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kushina said.

Kakashi walked in; he was stunned by her beauty in a dress.

Naruko was talking to Minato. Then Naruko turned towards Kakashi smiling.

THUD

Kushina heard the Kyubi laughing again in her head. Then she saw Kakashi passed out on the floor and wondered if that was what the Kyubi was laughing at.

Minato was stunned that Kakashi had passed out from seeing Naruko when they had been teammates as well as comrades. Then both Kushina and Minato watched Naruko knelt down beside Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" Naruko said softly.

Minato and Kushina watched as Kakashi's eyes opened at the sound of Naruko's voice.

"Naruko, I'm sorry if I worried you." Kakashi said, "It's just that I was stunned at seeing you in a beautiful dress because I usually see you in your ninja clothes all the time."

Naruko blushed and asked, "How do I look, Kakashi?"

"You look beautiful as an Angel, Naruko." Kakashi said honestly.

Minato nearly fell forward from shock at Kakashi giving a compliment.

While Naruko blushed from Kakashi's compliment. Then Kakashi handed Naruko the bouquet of roses which she took them and saw a flower in the bouquet that was known as the 'Dog Lily' ; she loved the flowers.

"Let me take me picture of you two before you leave." Kushina said as she grabbed her camera.

Kakashi leaned over to Naruko and whispered, "Why does she want to take a picture?"

Naruko said softly to him for only him to hear, "She probably wants to make memories and she'll probably continue to take pictures of us before every date. So be ready for it, always because she might even ambush us with a camera."

Kakashi chuckled at that but Naruko was probably right.

Kushina took a picture of Kakashi and Naruko then she set the camera on a self timer; so her and Minato could be in a picture with Kakashi and Naruko.

After Kushina took all the pictures that she could of Kakashi and Naruko; she sent the two lovebirds off on their date after she gave Naruko the camera then took Naruko's flowers to put them in vase.

Before they left; Minato pulled Kakashi to the side and quietly said, "Kakashi, I want to promise me that you won't tell anyone about Naruko's impending uneasy feeling/vision."

"I vow that I won't tell anyone, Sensei. Just like Naruko, my word is my bond." Kakashi said.

Then Minato sent them on their way.

...Outside of the residence/in the village...

Kakashi held out his arm to Naruko and said, "Shall we go, Naruko?"

Naruko took Kakashi's arm and said, "Yes, let's go, Kakashi."

Kakashi and Naruko left the Uzumaki-Namikaze residence and headed into the village. Naruko was unaware that her and Kakashi were being followed by an Anbu ninja; but Kakashi knew that they were being followed. He assumed that his former sensei was still acting like an overprotective big brother, but he knew that had his reasons.

As they were walking through the village arm in arm; some ninjas as well as some of the villagers were in shock at seeing Kakashi with the 4th Hokage's sister, Naruko Namikaze. They wondered why the 4th Hokage had let Kakashi date his little sister. They continued to watch as Kakashi and Naruko kept walking towards the Ramen stand then there was Ayame and her father, Teuchi waiting for them. Ayame smiled and handed the basket to Kakashi; in which, Kakashi gave his thanks then they went on their way to the place that Kakashi had planned to take Naruko.

"Kakashi?" Naruko said.

"Yes, Naruko?" Kakashi said.

"We haven't seen Silver Dust or Flame for several months now." Naruko said.

"Now that you mentioned it, I wondered where they are." Kakashi said.

As they made their way to the place where Kakashi was taking her for their first date. When they reached their destination; Naruko was taken aback be they beauty of the place. It was sort of a little hidden cove with what appeared to be a lake or pond; as well as an abundant of beautiful array of wild flowers.

"This place is beautiful, Kakashi." Naruko said.

"I'm glad you like it, Naruko. It's where I came a lot after my dad died to try to find peace when I was young and before we found you, Naruko." Kakashi said silently telling Naruko that they were being followed.

"Kakashi, I feel honored that you wanted show me this beautiful place." Naruko said silently understanding Kakashi..

Kakashi eye smiled as he laid the picnic blanket out on a grassy spot near the water; then he started laying out the food that they would be eating along with a pitcher of freshly made lemonade followed by two cups that they would be drinking from.

Naruko sat down on the blanket as Kakashi started pouring her lemonade. Then a wolf and fox stated walking towards them with little ones following behind them. Both Kakashi and Naruko were surprised to see them pups or kits which sort had them wondering what the future held for them.

"Well, at least we know what they've been up to now." Kakashi said sarcastically.

Naruko giggled and said seriously, "Whatever the future holds for me and you, Kakashi; I'll enjoy every bit with you."

A lite blush crested across Kakashi's face at what Naruko had just said and the way that she said it made him believe that she was serious about what she said.

They continued their meal as well as talking with each other while Silver Dust's and Flame's little ones running around them. Then Naruko took out the camera and set the timer then grabbed Kakashi.

"Naruko, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Making our first date memories." Naruko said with a smile.

Some of the pictures included Silver Dust and Flame with their little ones; some pictures included Kakashi and Naruko posing with each other or with Silver Dust and Flame as wel as the little ones.

After, they took the pictures of them together; they also took some pictures by themselves. Then they reviewed the pictures and they were amazed at how well the pictures had turned out.

"Maybe we should bring a camera with us on every date to make nice memories." Kakashi suggested to Naruko.

"That's a good idea, Kakashi." Naruko said.

"Well, we better head back." Kakashi said.

"Yea, I guess so." Naruko said.

Before they left, they said goodbye to Silver Dust, Flame and family. They watched as the family went to a hidden den in the cove.

Kakashi and Naruko headed back to the Uzumaki-Namikaze residence. While they were walking back through the village; they stopped by the Ramen Stand and thanked Ayame and Teuchi for the meal as well as the dessert that they had for their first date. Then left the stand but they were stopped by their friends asking them questions. They told them that they were returning from their first date; which caused their friends' jaw dropped in shock at hearing that Kakashi and Naruko were dating each other.

"Um...guys, I have to get Naruko home." Kakashi said suddenly.

"What's the hurry, Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi was about to answer when a man said, "Who would want to date a friend killer?"

Kakashi turned to see that it was a member of Uchiha Clan and Itachi was standing next to him. Both Kakashi and Naruko knew that most of the Uchiha Clan held Kakashi responsible for Obito's death whereas Fugaka, Mikoto, and Itachi didn't because Kakashi explained what happened with Naruko standing beside him on that day.

"Cousin, I don't think that it is wise to mess with Kakashi." Itachi said seeing that it was Naruko with Kakashi.

"Why is that, Itachi?" The Uchiha questioned.

"Because standing next to him is his other teammate and sister of the 4th Hokage." Itachi stated calmly, "She has made perfectly clear that none knows what happened that day that nobody knows what happened when Obito and Rin died."

"I'm not scared of a little girl." The Uchiha said.

Itachi just sighed because his cousin wasn't aware that an Anbu ninja had been following Kakashi and the 4th Hokage's sister.

Naruko was shaking with anger that it was starting scare everyone including the Anbu ninja that had been given instructions to follow Kakashi and Naruko on their first date and report back to the 4th Hokage.

Kakashi wasn't exactly sure how he knew that Naruko needed calm down but to do so he flat out kissed her in front of everyone to do just that.

Everyone gasped in shock as Kakashi kissed Naruko just to calm her down that it had them wondering how Kakashi had managed to calm Naruko down when they were teammates.

The Anbu ninja saw this and immediately went to report it the 4th Hokage and his wife before Kakashi and Naruko got there to the 4th Hokage's residence.

"Are you feeling better, Naruko?" Kakashi asked after he broke the kiss.

Naruko nodded with a blush cresting across her face.

Then they went on their way because the villagers and ninjas that had witnessed an Uchiha trying to start a fight with the 4th Hokage's sister were a little upset especially Iruka Umino who was a friend to both Kakashi and Naruko. There were a few ninja that knew that Naruko was Minato's sister then everyone knew; however, Iruka knew that Kakashi was dating Naruko but now everyone knew because Kakashi had just kissed Naruko in front of everyone.

~At the Uzumaki-Namikaze~

The Anbu ninja that was instructed to follow Kakashi and Naruko on their first date was reporting to Minato while Kushina was in the kitchen but she could still hear the conversation. When the Anbu ninja told Minato that Kakashi had kissed Naruko it had calmed Naruko instantly from wanting to harm the Uchiha for insulating Kakashi which meant that some of the Uchiha Clan blamed Kakashi for Obito's death. He even told Minato about Itachi telling his cousin to back off. He told Minato that Kakashi and Naruko took a lot of pictures for their first date and suggested to take pictures of all their dates. When the Anbu finished his report to Minato; Minato thanked him and then dismissed him.

Kushina came out of the kitchen and said, "Naruko must've decided make memories of her very first date with Kakashi for a reason, Minato."

"I guess so, Kushina." Minato said.

"Minato, take a look at this?" Kushina handing Minato a photo album.

"What's this, Kushina?" Minato asked curiously.

"It's a photo album that started creating for Naruko so she would have some good memories since she returned to Konoha." Kushina said.

Minato opened the photo album and saw some pictures of him and his team with Naruko on the day that they had found her. As well as some of their training sessions as well as each member of his team in the hospital. Then he saw pictures of Naruko as well as everyone that they had invited to her welcoming back party along with pictures of Naruko and Kakashi at Obito's funeral along with them at Rin's funeral; he noticed how close Naruko was standing to Kakashi and was surprised to see that she had held Kakashi's hand through the two funerals. Then he noticed that she had probably snuck pictures of Kakashi and Naruko just hanging out with each other. He closed the album and looked at Kushina and asked, "When did you find time to do this for her?"

"I actually started it when I first met her, Minato. Hopefully, she'll like it because I plan to give it to her before her 17th birthday." Kushina said.

Minato sighed because he knew that he had to tell her about Naruko's nightmare vision that she had had when he found Naruko at Kakashi's apartment.

"Kushina..."

"I already know, Minato." Kushina said looking at him.

""How?" Minato questioned.

"Naruko told me, Minato." Kushina said.

"Well, what do think about her horrible vision?" Minato asked.

"Well, I wasn't exactly sure what to think about it because I retreated into my mind scape and I heard the Kyubi mumbling about something." Kushina said.

Minato was surprised to hear that of all things.

"The Kyubi didn't seem angry like he usually is. He seemed upset with hmself over something. When I asked him about it; he told me that it was nothing important; however, I told him about whar Naruko said and everything." Kushina said.

Minato knew that he had to ask, "What did he say?"

"He said that he may be able to alter her vision of us dying well change the way we die instead of dying by being killed by him which will give us more time with Naruto." Kushina said.

"Well, we will have to thank him for that then." Minato said.

"He's just not sure how long he will be able to prolong the inevitability of our death." Kushina said.

"We'll still have to thank him somehow for giving us couple of days with our son before we die." Minato said.

Kushina nodded in agreement with her husband then said, "Kakashi and Naruko have returned."

So both Kushina and Minato peeked out the window to see what Kakashi and Naruko were up to, Minato decided to use a special seal so he and Kushina could hear what they were saying.

...Outside near the door...

"Kakashi, thank you for the amazing evening." Naruko said.

"You're welcome, Naruko." Kakashi said.

"Do you like the idea of us becoming a couple now, even though we were teammates first?" Naruko asked Kakashi.

"I do like the idea of us being a couple, Naruko. Besides, I think that's it too late for either one of us to back out now since we sorta kissed." Kakashi said.

"Yea, you're right, Kakashi. However, do you mind if we kiss again?" Naruko questioned.

Kakashi was a little bit surprised that Naruko wanted to kiss again and prayed that Minato and Kushina were in bed already because he didn't want to feel their wrath for kissing Naruko. So he kissed Naruko again but put his feelings into the kiss to let Naruko know that he truly did love her.

Naruko felt Kakashi's lips once again on her lips and she could feel the passion that he ws pouring into the kiss that she returnedq the kiss with the same passion as he had given her.

At that moment, Kushina had grabbed her spare camera and took the picture of Kakashi's and Naruko's first kiss well technically it was their second kiss with each other. Minato chuckled at his wife for getting that picture of them kissing.

"Goodnight, Kashi. See you tomorrow." Naruko said.

"Goodnight, Naru. See you tomorrow as well." Kakashi said walking off towards his apartment.

Naruko walked into the house to see Kushina and Minato standing near the window. She chuckled and said, "You two were spying on me and Kakashi. Weren't you?"

Both Minato and Kushina blushed in embarrassment at being caught.

"You two had your reasons for spying on us, but Kakashi was a perfect gentleman all day today." Naruko said, "By the way, Kakashi told me that we were being followed by one of your Anbu, nii-sama."

Minato was surprised by that and so was Kushina.

"How?" Kushina asked curiously.

"Sometimes, when Kakashi and I were talking to each other after Rin's and Obito's deaths; we decided to have a secret way to talk with each other." Naruko said.

"So what I'm getting is that you and Kakashi came up with something for just the two of you to communicate with each other." Minato said.

"Pretty much." Naruko said.

So, Naruko talked with Minato and Kushina a little bit before she went to bed because she wanted to tell them about her day encase the Anbu ninja didn't tell them everything that happened that evening. Then after she told them what a wonderful time that she had with Kakashi; she went straight to bed.

"Well it seems that Naruko was enjoying herself on her date with Kakashi." Kushina said.

"She did apparently." Minato said.

Then Kushina and Minato went to bed as well even though they were excited for Naruko's next dates with Kakashi before Naruko's 17th birthday; because they had actually gave her an early birthday for her 17th birthday since Naruto was going to be born on Naruko's birthday.

~The next morning/day~

Naruko woke up 6:30am because she wanted to see the sunrise at the top of the Hokage Monument; so she left through her bedroom window so she wouldn't wakeup Kushina or Minato. She headed straight for the Hokage Monument to see the sunrise in order to start her day.

...Kakashi's Apartment...

Kakashi was waking up to beautiful morning and even though it was 7:30am because he had an amazing dream. Then he heard a knock on his door and he wondered who that could be. He opened his door and in walked Naruko; he noticed that Naruko was blushing and that's when he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He immediately went back into his bedroom to grab a shirt then came back into his living room.

"Sorry, Kakashi. I didn't mean to bother you." Naruko said.

"You're not bothering me, Naruko. I just wasn't expecting to see you this early." Kakashi stated.

"I was watching the sunrise this morning and I thought I would stop by and see you before I was going to train with my new jitsu." Naruko said.

"If you give me a minute; I'll go with you." Kakashi said.

"Okay, Kakashi." Naruko said.

Naruko decided to sit down on Kakashi's couch or sofa whichever Kakashi preferred to call it and wait on Kakashi. She knew that as time was passing each day that she spent with Kakashi or her brother and his wife that it was getting closer to her 17th birthday; but she knew that Kakashi would be there with her that day. However, she didn't know that the Kyubi had somehow managed to alter her uneasy feeling/vision a little for her sake as well as for Naruto's sake.

Finally, Kakashi came back into his living room fully dressed in his ninja gear and said, "Let's go, Naruko."

"Okay, Kashi." Naruko said.

Kakashi and Naruko left his apartment and headed for a cleaning in Konoha's forest to train.

...At Hokage Tower...

Minato was doing a lot of paperwork when Jiraiya popped in to see his former student turned Hokage was doing.

"So, how's it going being the 4th Hokage, Minato?' Jiraiya asked curiously.

Minato looked up from his desk for a moment and said, "It's been tough but interesting all the same."

"Where's that sister of yours?" Jiraiya asked.

"She's probably with Kakashi." Minato said.

"What's she doing with the Hatake brat?" Jiraiya asked.

Minato chuckled and said, "They're dating each other, Jiraiya-Sensei. They also train with each other sometimes and from what Hiruzen-sama told me is that they've been working on some new types of jitsus. Naruko herself told me that her and Kakashi have been secretly working on a way to communicate with each other so no one knew that they were talking with each other."

Jiraiya was shocked to hear that Kakashi and Naruko were dating as well as coming up with new jitsus and a new way to communicate with each other.

"So, your sister is doing well then?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes with the exception of her latest uneasy feeling/vision that she had had recently." Minato said.

"What do you mean, Minato?" Jiraiya asked.

So, Minato told Jiraiya about Naruko's uneasy feeling/vision that she had about him and Kushina. Jiraiya listened as Minato told him about Naruko's uneasy feeling/vision and he was surprised when Minato mentioned that the Kyubi was willing to alter that outcome a little so Kushina and Minato could at least make some memories with their son before they passed on to the next world. However, Jiraiya hadn't been expecting for Minato to drop a bombshell on him by telling him that he had made a marriage contract between Naruko and Kakashi.

"Why would you do that to your sister and your former student?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Well, Kushina and I believe that they are good for each other, sensei." Minato said.

"So, what's going on with those two anyway?" Jiraiya questioned.

"They're dating each other. Yesterday, was their first official date and it went pretty well." Minato said.

Jiraiya nearly choked at hearing that of all things and said, "So they're dating and then they'll be married followed by having kids."

Minato chuckled at that and said, "Kushina said that it be funny to see Kakashi's reaction to Naruko being pregnant with his baby."

"I can only imagine that." Jiraiya said.

Suddenly, Kushina bursting through the door.

"Kushina, what's wrong?" Minato asked.

"The Kyubi wants to show us something in case we don't live very long to witness it." Kushina said.

Jiraiya was surprised at what Kushina had just said.

"Kushina, what does he wish to show us?" Minato asked.

"I'm not sure exactly but I think he's wanting to show what the future holds if he's able to alter Naruko's uneasy feeling/vision." Kushina said, "Along with whatever happens after he may be able to prolong our life a little bit."

"Okay, we'll enter your mind scape together and see what the Kyubi wishes to show us." Minato said.

So Jiraiya and Minato put special seals up and then they entered Kushina's mind scape with her.

_~Inside Kunshina's mind scape~_

_Minato, Jiraiya and Kushina were standing in front of the Great Nine-Tails who was waiting for the three of them._

_**'Well, at least the three of you are hear now.' Kyubi said.**_

_'What is it that you wish to show us?' Minato asked curiously._

_**'I'm going to show you the first future where Minato and Kushina didn't survive the feeling/vision that Naruko had.' Kyubi stated.**_

_They watched as the Kyubi showed them Naruko's uneasy feeling/vision happened on October 10th. They were shocked to see the whole event play out as Naruko had said. They were surprised by what they were seeing. The Kyubi was quietly watching the three of them as he showing them what was happening._

_Minato and Kushina were in shock to see a masked man holding a kunai to their newborn son; while Jiraiya was in shocked to see that the 3rd Hokage's wife was killed along with other ninjas by this masked man._

_Then the Kyubi showed them where he and Minato would sorta faceoff with each other. _

_Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya were shocked to see Kakashi and Naruko in the clearing on their date._

_"Happy 17th birthday, Naruko." Kakashi said._

_"Thank you, Kakashi." Naruko said._

_They watched as Naruko froze in place and Kakashi was standing next to her as they both saw the Kyubi._

_"The Nine-Tails?" They heard Kakashi say._

_"Kakashi, something has happened." Naruko said._

_Then suddenly, Minato appeared with Naruto in his arms then he saw Kakashi and his sister standing there. He told them that they should be in the village._

_Naruko looked at Minato and said, "I gave you my word, brother and I will never go back on it."_

_Kakashi was standing there stunned but he was aware of stubborn Naruko could be at times which could be good or bad._

_Minato sighed and nodded that he told Kakashi to stay by his sister's side._

_Kakashi did as he was told by his sensei and stood close to Naruko and watched as his sensei sealed part of the Kyubi inside Naruko and the other part into Naruto. He placed the mask that he had given Naruko over her face as she was in his arms._

_Then they saw Kushina appear to help protect Naruto along with Minato from the Kyubi that a claw killed the both of them but they had managed to Naruto tell a few things then Kushina turned to Kakashi and said, "Kakashi, protect them both."_

_Kakashi nodded.._

_They saw the 3rd Hokage and several other ninja arrived at the horrific scene before them. The 3rd noticed that Kakashi was holding onto Naruko; he wondered what the two young Anbu were doing here of all places._

_Kushina was barely hanging on to life and spoke to the 3rd saying, "See that Naruto is taken care of. Kakashi will take care of Naruko."_

_The 3rd agreed with Kushina as she finally passed. Then he turned towards Kakashi who was holding Naruko to his chest. Then he asked curiously, "What were you and Naruko doing out here, Kakashi?"_

_Kakashi looked at the 3rd Hokage and answered, " We were here for a reason but I can't exactly tell you why."_

_"Hatake, you have to answer the 3rd Hokage!" A ninja said._

_Kakashi looked at the ninja that had spoke to him and said, "I gave a vow to my sensei and I will not break it."_

_Hiruzen realized that Kakashi made unbreakable vow as a trusted ninja and student of Minato; that he told the ninja that Kakashi had made unbreakable ninja vow with the 4th Hokage._

_**'Now, I think that I'll show you the 2nd version of this outcome that will allow Kushina and Minato some time with their son before they eventually pass away.' The Kyubi said.**_

_Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya watched the second version even though it started out the same way but with a very different ending._

_They watched as the Kyubi showed them Naruko's uneasy feeling/vision happened on October 10th. They were shocked to see the whole event play out as Naruko had said. They were surprised by what they were seeing. The Kyubi was quietly watching the three of them as he showing them what was happening._

_Minato and Kushina were in shock to see a masked man holding a kunai to their newborn son; while Jiraiya was in shocked to see that the 3rd Hokage's wife was killed along with other ninjas by this masked man._

_Then the Kyubi showed them where he and Minato would sorta faceoff with each other. _

_Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya were shocked to see Kakashi and Naruko in the clearing on their date._

_"Happy 17th birthday, Naruko." Kakashi said._

_"Thank you, Kakashi." Naruko said._

_They watched as Naruko froze in place and Kakashi was standing next to her as they both saw the Kyubi._

_"The Nine-Tails?" They heard Kakashi say._

_"Kakashi, something has happened." Naruko said._

_The Kyubi was just staring at Naruko and Kakashi when Minato showed up with Naruto. Kakashi was stunned that the Kyubi had been waiting on the 4th Hokage and his knew born son. He wasn't sure what was happening._

_'Well, you know what you have to do, 4th Hokage?' The Kyubi said._

_Minato nodded and did what the Kyubi had suggested. He managed to safely seal part of the Kyubi in Naruko and Naruto. Then Minato turned to Kakashi and said, "She always kept the mask that you had given her; so use that to cover her markings on her face, Kakashi."_

_"Hai! Sensei!" Kakashi said._

_Just then, Hiruzen and backup had arrived. They were stunned to see Kakashi and Naruko there with Minato. A ninja was about to ask what they were doing outside the village when Minato said, "Kakashi and my sister were in the middle of a date. They didn't know that I and the Kyubi would be facing off in this clearing."_

_Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya continued watching the second version until it led up to the point where Kushina and Minato finally passed before Naruto had turned a year-old._

_**'So in this version, I managed to prolong Kushina's and Minato's life long enough for them to spend time with their son until his first birthday. However, I believe that the Hatake brat and Naruko will manage things when his birthday rolls around since they'll share the same birthday.' The Kyubi said.**_

_'Second version is better than the first one.' Kushina said._

_Minato nodded in agreement with his wife._

_Jiraiya was just stunned by what he had seen._

_**'The three of you better return because the Hatake brat and the girl are coming.' The Kyubi said.**_

_~Returning to reality~_

Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya were just standing there when Kakashi and Naruko walked in.

"Um...are we bothering you, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"No, you're not bothering me. We were just simply talking." Minato said.

Jiraiya noticed that Naruko didn't seem convinced by what Minato said but didn't question it.

"So, what have you and Kakashi been doing, Naruko?" Minato questioned in a tone of an overprotective elder brother.

"Training mostly, but talking with some of the other ninjas our age." Naruko said, "Gai challenged Kakashi again."

"What was the challenge this time, Kakashi?" Kushina asked curiously.

"It was a race which I didn't mind; but Gai suggested something that Naruko didn't like and I gave him warning. However, he didn't listen to my warning." Kakashi said lazily.

Minato was surprised as well as Jiraiya.

Kushina giggled and asked, "What did Gai suggest, Kakashi?"

"Well, he suggested that Naruko do something that was unpleasant." Kakashi said.

Minato was starting to see red when Kakashi said the word 'unpleasant'.

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"I kicked his ass for even suggesting such a thing and said that Naruko wasn't like that." Kakashi said, "Then someone said something that made Naruko cry and half of them are in the hospital."

"What did they say to upset, Naruko?" Jiraiya asked once again curious.

"They said some unpleasant words that shouldn't be repeated and was some older ninjas; somehow they found out about what Naruko had been through and called her unpleasant names then I kicked their asses for that because Naruko didn't need to be reminded of the horror that she suffered before she returned to Konoha." Kakashi said.

Minato and Kushina were proud to know to that Kakashi had defended Naruko.

"Well, you're Naruko's protector, Kakashi and I appreciate that." Minato said.

Kakashi was a little surprised that his sensei had called him Naruko's protector and he wasn't exactly sure why.

Naruko noticed that Kakashi was shocked that her brother had called him her protector; she sorta understood why he did. It was because her brother knew that she would always be safe with Kakashi no matter what; well that's the feeling that she was getting from her brother anyway. She noticed that her brother was thinking about something and wondered what he could possibly be thinking about.

"Naruko, you went to watch the sunrise this morning, didn't you?" Kushina said.

Naruko nodded and said, "Kushina-nee, I'm sorry if I woke you early this morning."

"Don't worry about it, Naruko. You wanted to go see the sunrise and if I'm mistaken you like watching the sunrise since you returned to Konoha because of the horror you experienced at a young age." Kushina said.

"What are you saying, Kushina?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Minato and I that Naruko would notice that Naruko would always sneak out of the apartment about 6:30am before she would meet with her teammates and Minato." Kushina said.

Naruko looked at her brother.

Minato saw Naruko looking at him and said, "Naruko, Kushina and I figured that the reason that you always went to watch the sunrise gave you a sense of calmness to know that you were back where you belonged. Now, it gives you hope of your future whatever it might be."

Naruko smiled at her brother because she knew somehow that Kakashi was part of her future.

Kakashi was a little surprised that Naruko would sneak out of her brother's home to watch the sunrise every morning. Which meant that he might have to get up early to meet up with Naruko just to make sure that she was safe and he wasn't sure if it was because his and Naruko's budding romantic relationship or if it was something else. However, he knew that Naruko had always been there for him and if something happened to Minato-Sensei and Kushina that he would have to be there for Naruko then they both would have to be there for Naruto.

"So what was the unpleasant thing that did Gai suggest?" Jiraiya questioned.

Jiraiya instantly received a glare from both Minato and Kakashi for his question. Then the next thing that they knew; Jiraiya was flat on his back with a kunai up to his neck. It was Kushina that had pinned Jiraiya and said, "Don't you dare, you pervert."

"Kushina-nee, Kakashi knew that I would never wear it because of how tight it was and the fact that I don't like green spandex." Naruko stated.

Minato blinked at the mention of green spandex and realized that Kakashi hadn't referred to something that was considered sexy or revealing.

"So green spandex was what the fuss was all about?" Jiraiya questioned looking at Naruko.

Naruko nodded.

Kushina looked at Kakashi then back at Naruko and asked, "How does Kakashi know what you think is unpleasant, Naruko?"

"Well, when we were talking with each other as friends, I told him my likes and my dislikes. Thus, one of my dislikes were green spandex because it looked uncomfortable and there was another reason behind it as well." Naruko said.

Kushina heard the Kyubi laughing again that she entered her mind scape to figure out what was so funny.

_~Kushina's mind scape~_

_'Okay, Kyubi! What's so funny?" Kushina questioned._

_**'Red, I'm surprised that you haven't noticed, but the Hatake brat considers Naruko Namikaze as his mate by standards of his ninken pack.' The Kyubi said.**_

_'You mean that Kakashi wants mate/marry Naruko?' Kushina questioned._

_**'Yes, he does but he is willing to go through the courtship because of you and Minato. He knows that he has to have the approval of the two you in order for him to be perfect mate for Naruko.' The Kyubi said.**_

_' So basically what you're saying is that Kakashi is trying to prove himself to me and Minato?' Kushina said._

_**'Yes. He feels that he has to protect Naruko at all costs.' The Kyubi answered.**_

_'That still doesn't explain what you find so funny?' Kushina said a little irritated._

_**'His reactions to your mate's sister is somewhat funny in a way. However, his instincts to protect his female are there and he's not going to let anyone try and take her from him.' The Kyubi said.**_

_'You mean like marking her?' Kushina asked._

_**'Yes, but he has already done that by kissing her three times and now his instincts are telling him to stay close to her as he is reaching his 17th year.' The Kyubi said.**_

_'He's kissed Naruko three times?!' Kushina said in shock._

_**' The first time that they had kissed was an accidental kiss done by the late Obito Uchiha because of a prank; but Naruko hadn't been bothered by the fact that her and Kakashi had actually shared a kiss. In fact, she was speechless for a couple of days if you recall, Red.' The Kyubi said.**_

_Kushina thought back to that day and she recalled that Naruko couldn't even face Kakashi without blushing then said to the Kyubi, 'You mean that Obito had caused Kakashi to sorta mark Naruko as his mate?'_

_**The Kyubi nodded and then said, 'Kakashi as truly marked Naruko as his because their lips have touched skin to skin and not through his mask.'**_

_Kushina's eyes went wide with shock as she realized what the Kyubi was saying and said, 'That means that Kakashi and Naruko are true mates meaning that they actually belong together.'_

_**The Kyubi nodded and he knew that there was no way in hell that he was going to tell Kushina that Naruko had nearly died in the future because she had lost Kakashi but Naruko was actually Naruto as a girl in the future and that he and his syblings had done something to save them both which was going to alter the future just a bit.**_

_Kushina sighed and said, 'I think that's sorta romantic in a way.'_

_**A smiled crossed the Kyubi's muzzle when he heard what Kushina said then he said, 'You and Minato were true mates as well, Red.'**_

_Kushina seemed shocked at what the Kyubi had just revealed to her._

_**The Kyubi chuckled and said. 'I also know who your son's true mate will be when the time comes for him to marry/mate.'**_

_Kushina was shocked to hear that._

_**'You better go back because your mate is worried.' The Kyubi said.**_

_Kushina exited her mind scape._

~ Back to reality~

"Kushina, are you okay?" Minato asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Minato. I just had to find out why the Kyubi was laughing at certain times." Kushina said quietly for him to hear.

"What did he say?" Minato asked curiously.

"He said that Kakashi and Naruko were true mates and that Kakashi had marked Naruko as his without even realizing it by kissing her even by accident." Kushina said.

Minato's eyes went wide shock at the mention of the accidental kiss that Obito had caused between Kakashi and Naruko before his death.

While Kushina and Minato were talking; Kakashi and Naruko snuck out of the Hokage's office.

Jiraiya watched as the two lovebirds snuck out. He wondered what they were up to and decided to follow them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Recap:_

_"Kushina, are you okay?" Minato asked worriedly._

_"I'm fine, Minato. I just had to find out why the Kyubi was laughing at certain times." Kushina said quietly for him to hear._

_"What did he say?" Minato asked curiously._

_"He said that Kakashi and Naruko were true mates and that Kakashi had marked Naruko as his without even realizing it by kissing her even by accident." Kushina said._

_Minato's eyes went wide shock at the mention of the accidental kiss that Obito had caused between Kakashi and Naruko before his death._

_While Kushina and Minato were talking; Kakashi and Naruko snuck out of the Hokage's office._

_Jiraiya watched as the two lovebirds snuck out. He wondered what they were up to and decided to follow them._

Jiraiya followed the training field and wondered why they were training. So he decided to watch what they were going to do.

"Naruko, do think something like this work?" Kakashi questioned.

"I don't know for sure but I'm willing to try it if you are, Kakashi." Naruko said.

"Well it will be something to show sensei." Kakashi said.

"There's always room for improvement." Naruko said.

"Let's hope that it works, Naruko." Kakashi said.

"So I'm a vixen that trusted an alpha wolf with my heart." Naruko said to Kakashi.

"This alpha wolf trusts his vixen with his heart." Kakashi replied back to Naruko.

Sitting in a tree, Jiraiya wondered what the hell they were talking about. Then he watched as Naruko take running start as well as heard her say, "Wolf, we have a pervy-toad watching us."

Then he heard, "So, vixen you're going to use the jitsu to see the pervy-toad's reaction?"

"You got it, wolf?" Naruko said.

Jiraiya watched as Naruko was running full speed now at Kakashi. He was shocked when he saw Naruko's tiptoe touch Kakashi's shoulder and what appeared to be a rasengan in her hand. She was coming at him then she blew on the rasengan sending right at him.

'That's different.' Jiraiya thought to himself. He managed to escape it just in time but the rasengan exploded but he was stunned that flower petals were falling from where the rasengan exploded.

Both Naruko and Kakashi chuckled at Jiraiya's reaction to the unique rasengan.

Jiraiya walked over to the two of them and asked, "How are the two of you doing that?"

"Training." Kakashi and Naruko said in unison.

"You mean the two of you have been training a lot together?" Jiraiya questioned.

Suddenly, a voice said, "They have been doing it since the deaths of Rin and Obito, Jiraiya-Sensei."

Jiraiya, Kakashi and Naruko turned to see the 4th Hokage approaching them.

"Brother, I can only assume that the 3rd informed you of what he witnessed what Kakashi and I were doing." Naruko said looking at the 4th Hokage.

"He did indeed, little sis." Minato said smiling at Naruko.

Jiraiya was surprised by his former student and said, "You were aware of the way that they're training?!"

"Yes. In fact, Kakashi and Naruko have been called the youngest deadly ninjas of Konoha. That enemy ninjas call Kakashi and Naruko the 'Firey Fang Couple' as well as the original names that they were given separately." Minato said.

"What are their individual titles?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Kakashi's is 'Copy-nin' or 'Kakashi of the Sharingan' while Naruko's is 'Flaming Kitsune' or 'Kitsune of the Flame'; Although, I can understand Kakashi's titles as for my sister's titles...I'm not so sure." Minato said.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "I know why Naruko is called that, sensei."

Both Minato and Jiraiya looked at Kakashi with a questioning look.

"One of the reasons is because of how she took care of my so called fan girls then what she was about to do to an Uchiha who was being an ass and it wasn't Itachi. Of course, that's when I sorta did something out of the blue which I'm sure that you're already aware of, sensei." Kakashi said.

Both Jiraiya and Minato was surprised by how Naruko got the titles that she did. Minato nodded to let Kakashi know that he knew what he was referring to.

~October 10th: The Nine-Tails Attack (Time Skip)~

Kakashi and Naruko were in a cleaning having their date. Then Kakashi noticed that Naruko froze and realize what was happening and that was that her uneasy feeling/vision was happening now. They both turned to see Minato holding Naruto and the ritual was going to begin. However, the Nine-Tails was staring at Naruko and Kakashi as Kushina appeared suddenly.

_**Then the Nine-Tails spoke,**_ _**'4th Hokage, you know what you have to do right now.'**_

Minato nodded in an understanding.

_**Then the Nine-Tails turned to Kakashi and said, ' Kakashi Hatake also known as 'Wolf' or 'Inu-sama'; you are Naruko's protector and she'll have to stay with you or close by you.'**_

Kakashi nodding understanding the Nine-Tails.

All of them suddenly felt the power of the Nine-Tails as he was placing a barrier around them; just as the 3rd Hokage along with several other ninjas arrived.

"What's going on?" Hiruzen asked.

"We don't know, sir. However, Kakashi and Naruko are within a barrier along with the 4th Hokage and his along with their infant son." A ninja said.

"WHAT?!" Hiruzen said in shock, "They should be in the village with the others."

"Well, they're not." Another ninja said.

...Inside the barrier/outside the barrier...

Minato started the ritual of splitting the Kyubi and sealing him into Naruko and Naruto. While, this was happening, Kakashi didn't leave Naruko's side.

_**Before the Kyubi went into the seals, he said, 'No one must know that both Naruko and Naruto are Jinchuriki that house me. Kakashi, use the mask in which Naruko keeps around her neck that you had given her.'**_

Kakashi nodded and did as the Kyubi said.

_**'4th Hokage, if you wish to tell the 3rd Hokage make sure that no one is hearing your conversation.' The Kyubi said.**_

Minato nodded.

_**'Kushina, I have managed to prolong the inevitable of when you and Minato for at least before Naruto is 12 months-old.' The Kyubi said.**_

"Thank you, Kyubi." Kushina said as she watched the Kyubi split and each part of the Kyubi went into Naruko and Naruto.

Kakashi was surprised that the Kyubi had managed to alter Naruko's uneasy feeling/vision that she had about Minato-Sensei and Kushina-nee; but he was happy to know that Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee would have some time with their son. He noticed that the barrier was getting ready to disappear; so he immediately covered the lower part of Naruko's

Hiruzen and the ninjas made their way towards the 4th Hokage and his wife as well as qKakashi and Naruko; now that the barrier was down.

"Kakashi, you and Naruko should've been in the village" Hiruzen said.

Kakashi was just holding his girlfriend looking at the 3rd Hokage for a moment and was about to say something when Minato said, "Since you had no idea that there was danger tonight because you were taking Naruko out for her 17th birthday. Why don't you take her to the hospital just make sure that she's alright and tell the nurses and the doctors that you are to stay with her as well as not to touch the mask that cover Naruko's lower half of her face. Kakashi, you're the only one that can touch the mask."

"Hai! Sensei!" Kakashi said shunshining off to the hospital.

Hiruzen wondered what that was all about until he was placed in a privacy seal with Minato and Kushina.

"What's going on?" Hiruzen asked looking at Minato and Kushina.

"Sarutobi-sama, we were suppose to die tonight, but the Kyubi has prolonged our life long enough to make some memories with Naruto." Minato said.

Hiruzen was shocked to hear this.

"Eventually, we will die before Naruto turns a year-old. The Kyubi altered the outcome of Naruko's uneasy feeling/vision of our deaths. Naruko has the capability to feel/see things before they happen." Kushina stated.

Hiruzen looked at them both and asked curiously, "Is that why Naruko and Kakashi were here, because they were also in the uneasy feeling/vision?"

Both Minato and Kushina nodded.

Hiruzen sighed and let Minato and Kushina tell him everything. So, Minato and Kushina took turns explaining the whole thing to Hiruzen from Naruko's uneasy feelings/visions to the Kyubi telling them certain things.

~At the Hospital with Kakashi and Naruko/ Minato and Kushina~

When Kakashi told the nurses and the doctors what the 4th Hokage had said; they didn't argue with him. They got right to work while a nurse and a doctor decided to teach Kakashi medical jitsu so he could help Naruko when she needed it; if he couldn't get her to hospital in time. Kakashi became greatful to the nurse and doctor for teaching him some medical jitsu to help Naruko encase he couldn't get her to the hospital in time.

After, Naruko was bandaged up and everything; Kakashi followed the nurses to the room that they had placed Naruko in. He waited until she woke up; so they could talk.

Meanwhile, in another room, Kushina was also receiving treatment along with baby Naruto. Minato was in the room with her and their son which they had arrived shortly after Kakashi had with Naruko.

Hiruzen walked in to see that Minato and his wife were happy with baby Naruto. He noticed how the family seemed by happy for now; but he remembered what Minato and Kushina had told him earlier in the privacy seal barrier last night when the Kyubi had been split in two. Part of the Kyubi was sealed into Minato's own sister as well as Minato's own son.

...In Naruko's room...

Kakashi was sitting at Naruko's bedside and holding her hand as she slept.

_..In Naruko's mind scape.._

_Naruko saw a huge field filled with flowers and in the middle sat a nine-tailed fox._

_**'It's good to see you again, kit.' The Nine-Tails said.**_

_'Kurama?' Naruko questioned._

_**'Kit, I'm sorry that I didn't explain more to you before we travel back in time. I'll share my memories with you.' Kurama said.**_

_Naruko was a little worried._

_**Kurama noticed this and said, 'My other half knows the truth but will not share it with Naruto. If he does; Naruto will only see where you were reunited with your brother. Enjoy yourself this time around with your wolf because he's the main reason that we came back to the past. Plus, I allowed Minato and Kushina with their son. However, there is something that I need to tell you, Naruko Namikaze.'**_

_'What is it, you fuzzball?' Naruko questioned._

_**'Without realizing it, I may have infused some of my chakra with your chakra before I merged with my past self. Which caused you to have those uneasy feelings/visions when you were reunited with your brother, Minato and his team at the beginning. I have to admit that it was funny watching the way you and the wolf were interacting with each other. I was sorta surprised that Obito caused you and wolf to kiss accidentally, but it was funny seeing you chase him while the wolf stood there shocked. Your brother was fuming the whole time.' Kurama said.**_

_Naruko laughed at hearing her father well brother being overprotective of her as his sister/daughter._

_**Kurama was glad to hear her laugh again.**_

_Naruko told Kurama about the story that she had come up with since he departed from her to merge with his past self._

_**Kurama smiled as he heard the cover story that she had come up with on her own. He listened as she told him how everything went until leading up to now. He was surprised that the wolf was in the middle of courting Naruko, but he already knew that Minato had made a marriage contract between Kakashi and Naruko when Naruko turns 20. He decided to keep that to himself because he wanted to see her and the wolf's reaction to the news.**_

_'Kurama?' Naruko said._

_**'Naruko, you need to wakeup because the wolf is worried along with your family and friends.' Kurama said.**_

_Naruko understood._

_..Naruko returning to reality.._

Naruko's eyes fluttered opened and she saw Kakashi's masked face looking at her as well as several others.

"What happened?" Naruko asked.

"The Nine-Tails attacked the village." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi helped Naruko sit in her hospital bed as she tried to sit up.

Naruko looked at Kakashi as well as her brother and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Almost 24 hours." Minato said.

"Maa...you had us all worried for a while, Naruko." Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

"Is everyone okay?" Naruko asked.

"We lost a few good ninja." Minato said.

Naruko was looking around and Minato knew who she was looking for then he said, "Kushina and Naruto are in the next room."

"How is she and Naruto?" Naruko asked.

"Kushina is regaining her strength and Naruto is healthy." Minato said.

"That's good to hear. How bad is it out there?" Naruko asked.

"It's horrible out there, Naruko. The village in complete disaster from the attack." Kakashi said.

"Well, I'm certainly not staying in this hospital bed much longer." Naruko said.

Kakashi was sorta shocked that Naruko was sorta acting like he was when he was in the hospital.

"Naruko, you will stay put!" Minato said sternly.

_**Kurama was laughing inside Naruko's mind scape.**_

"Very well, but don't expect me to like it." Naruko said.

Kakashi was amazed that his sensei had gotten stern with his own sister. He was aware that Naruko could be stubborn at times, but to see her start a fuss with her brother was priceless.

"You'll like it!" Minato stated.

"As if, I want to stay in a hospital bed!" Naruko said a little angry.

Kakashi was watching as Naruko and Minato bickered back and forth non stop with each other.

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi and said, "You definitely tell that they're brother and sister."

Kakashi just nodded because when Minato-Sensei usually bickered with Naruko it wasn't serious like it was now.

Suddenly, both Naruko and Minato shut up immediately when Kushina was at the hospital door. Even Kakashi, Hiruzen and the others were terrified.

"MINATO! NARUKO DOESN'T WANT TO STAY COUPED UP IN HOSPITAL WHEN OTHERS NEED HELP! LET HER GO HELP THEM, SHE'LL BE SAFE WITH KAKASHI BY HER SIDE!" Kushina screamed.

"Yes, dear." Minato said softly.

Kakashi wondered what Kushina taught Naruko when he was training one on one with Sensei before Minato-Sensei became the 4th Hokage.

"Brother, I know that you mean well but confined spaces make me uncomfortable." Naruko said.

Minato realized that Naruko was probably having flashes of when she had been with her captors and said, "I'm sorry, little sis. I forgot for a moment that confined spaces may trigger unhappy moments for you."

Naruko forgave her brother and decided shunshin out the window of her hospital room with Kakashi right behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Recap:_

_"How is she and Naruto?" Naruko asked._

_"Kushina is regaining her strength and Naruto is healthy." Minato said._

_"That's good to hear. How bad is it out there?" Naruko asked._

_"It's horrible out there, Naruko. The village in complete disaster from the attack." Kakashi said._

_"Well, I'm certainly not staying in this hospital bed much longer." Naruko said._

_Kakashi was sorta shocked that Naruko was sorta acting like he was when he was in the hospital._

_"Naruko, you will stay put!" Minato said sternly._

_**Kurama was laughing inside Naruko's mind scape.**_

_"Very well, but don't expect me to like it." Naruko said._

_Kakashi was amazed that his sensei had gotten stern with his own sister. He was aware that Naruko could be stubborn at times, but to see her start a fuss with her brother was priceless._

_"You'll like it!" Minato stated._

_"As if, I want to stay in a hospital bed!" Naruko said a little angry._

_Kakashi was watching as Naruko and Minato bickered back and forth non stop with each other._

_Hiruzen looked at Kakashi and said, "You definitely tell that they're brother and sister."_

_Kakashi just nodded because when Minato-Sensei usually bickered with Naruko it wasn't serious like it was now._

_Suddenly, both Naruko and Minato shut up immediately when Kushina was at the hospital door. Even Kakashi, Hiruzen and the others were terrified._

_"MINATO! NARUKO DOESN'T WANT TO STAY COUPED UP IN HOSPITAL WHEN OTHERS NEED HELP! LET HER GO HELP THEM, SHE'LL BE SAFE WITH KAKASHI BY HER SIDE!" Kushina screamed._

_"Yes, dear." Minato said softly._

_Kakashi wondered what Kushina taught Naruko when he was training one on one with Sensei before Minato-Sensei became the 4th Hokage. _

_"Brother, I know that you mean well but confined spaces make me uncomfortable." Naruko said._

_Minato realized that Naruko was probably having flashes of when she had been with her captors and said, "I'm sorry, little sis. I forgot for a moment that confined spaces may trigger unhappy moments for you."_

_Naruko forgave her brother and decided shunshin out the window of her hospital room with Kakashi right behind her._

~Somewhere in the Village~

Naruko was moving roof to roof with Kakashi following her then she landed in an alley and Kakashi followed suit.

"Naruko?" Kakashi said.

Naruko turned to face Kakashi and said, "Kakashi, I have a feeling that this is just the beginning for what is to come."

"Then we'll face them together, Naruko." Kakashi said.

Naruko smiled at Kakashi and said, "I guess you're right, Kakashi."

"We also have to make special memories with your brother and his family to make." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruko giggled and said,"You're right, Kakashi but let's see if we can help some of villagers as well as some of the wounded."

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Both Kakashi and Naruko help everyone that they could which included the Uchiha Clan even though some of the Uchihas hated Kakashi.

"Naruko Namikaze?" A male voice said.

Naruko turned to see Fugaka Uchiha walking towards her and Kakashi. She wondered what he wanted and asked, "What can we do for you, Mr. Uchiha?"

"I wish to thank you both for helping us." Fugaka said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Uchiha." Naruko said.

Fugaka Uchiha turned to face Kakashi and said, "My wife and I do not know the entire story of what happened on your mission with my nephew, Obito; but Ms. Namikaze is right about the life of a ninja is always dangerous. I guess what I'm saying is that you're not responsible for what happened to him."

"I appreciate that, sir." Kakashi said.

"We are helping out some of those that are having to rebuild." Naruko stated.

"Thank you." Fugaka said.

"You're welcome." Naruko said.

After Kakashi and Naruko finished helping the Uchiha family; they went helped others out and see how much damage that was done to the village as well then they would let the 4th Hokage know.

~Several Years have passed now (Naruto is at the Ninja Academy now)~

Hiruzen recalled that Minato had contacted him immedately and asked that he bring the marriage contract that he had written for Kakashi and Naruko. He had done what Minato asked him then they summoned Naruko and Kakashi immedately. They were a little stunned seeing the Hokage's office decorated then Minato explained to them what was going on. Kakashi had passed out from shock while Naruko sort of understood where here brother was going with this. Then they watched as Naruko woke up Kakashi from his fainting spell with a simple kiss. They chuckled at Kakashi's reaction. Naruko explained to Kakashi why her brother suggested that they go ahead then he understood the situation more clearly about a rushed wedding.

He knew that Naruko and Kakashi have been married 3 years now and still Konoha's best as well as scariest ninjas. However, Naruko works at the hospital while Kakashi is a Jounin Instructor now but it has been a long time since the both of them had been on a mission together. They seemed to enjoy what they were doing right now and Kakashi was about to recieve his new team today.

...At the Ninja Academy...

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting on their sensei. Little did they know that their sensei was studying them from a far in a tree. However, the person that decided to see his team was his very own teammate and wife, Naruko Namikaze-Hatake; he wondered what she was doing. So he listened in on the conversation.

"Lady, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Naruko." Naruko said.

"Are you our sensei?" Sakura asked curiously looking at Naruko.

"No, but I'm sure your sensei will be on his way; sometimes he get lost on the path of life." Naruko said.

"Then who are you really, Naruko-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko looked at the three genin and said, "I am Jounin medical ninja but just because I'm medical ninja don't think that I won't kick your ass."

Kakashi nearly fell out of the tree he was in because this first time she had ever threaten a team that he was going to teach. Then he wondered if Kushina had had the influence on his wife.

"YOU'RE A JOUNIN MEDICAL NIN?!" Sakura screamed.

"Yes and I suppose three of you are the knew Genin that will be training with one of the toughest Jounin Instructors." Naruko said.

"Hn. You don't know us." Sasuke said.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha last of the Uchiha Clan, The preteen fangirl of your's is Sakura Hanuro, and The blonde one is Naruto Uzumaki who likes to pull pranks on people." Naruko said.

Three Genins were shocked that she knew who they were.

"Why do you wear a mask, Naruko-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"That is a mystery that no one knows. However, the mask was given to me by my teammate when I was injured." was all Naruko told them.

"Were you in love with your teammate?" Sakura asked.

Naruko looked at the preteen with pink hair and said, "Aren't you being nosy, Ms. Hanuro."

"Naruko-Sensei, do you spar?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I do spar." Naruko said.

"Then I challenge you, Naruko-Sensei." Sasuke demanded.

"Only if your sensei gives the okay." Naruko stated.

"Deal." Sasuke said.

Kakashi had been watching the whole thing and was shocked that the Uchiha wanted to take on his wife. He watched as Naruko left the room and decided it was time for him to make an entrance.

After, Naruko left, Naruto started to get to work on a prank for their sensei. Sasuke and Sakura watched at what Naruto was doing.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I figured our sensei is a little late so he or she deserves a little prank." Naruto said.

"Dobe, our sensei is a Jounin and won't fall for that." Sasuke said.

Just as Sasuke said that; the door opened and in walked a man wearing a mask. He also had silver hair and one of his eyes was covered. They watched as the easer fell on top of his head along with the bucket of chalk dust.

Sasuke and Sakura were stunned as well as Naruto that the man didn't even react to it.

"Maa...hello." was all Kakashi said.

"You're late!" Sakura shouted.

Kakashi looked at the pink haired girl and then looked at Sasuke as well as Naruto then said, "I don't like you."

The three Genins' were stunned to hear that, but in reality Kakashi was really curious at how well the three of them will do since he was their sensei.

"Meet me outside in three minutes." was all Kakashi said as he disappeared in swirl of leaves.

The three Genins were stunned but did as they were told and were surprised to see their sensei sitting there waiting for them. Sakura noticed that he was holding an orange book and was in shock. While Sasuke and Naruto were stunned to see their sensei reading a book.

Kakashi put the book away and said, "Let's get started with introduction first."

"Why don't you start, sensei to show us how it is done?" Sakura asked.

"Ma...very well. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are reading as well as a few other things. My dislikes are too many to name. My plans for the future already living it." Kakashi stated.

The three Genin were confused by the last one that he had said. Then they started telling him, their likes, their dislikes, and plans for the future. When they finished their introductions, Kakashi told them to meet him at the training area 7 to begin their training at 6:45 am. Then he told them that they were dismissed.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were walking to their respective homes when they heard someone yell, "Naruko?!"

They were stunned to see that it was Iruka-Sensei talking to the young woman.

"Hello, Iruka. What do you need?" Naruko said.

"Well, are you on your way home?" Iruka asked.

"Not yet, I still have a lot to do at the hospital." Naruko said.

"Naruko, is it true that a Genin challenged you?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Yes, it's true, Iruka. He just happens to be one of Kakashi's students." Naruko stated.

"Does Kakashi know?' Iruka asked.

"I'm sure he does. I told the young Genin that it would be Kakashi's decision on weither he would let one of his students fight me." Naruko stated.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were stunned to here this conversation but continued to listen.

"Ma...Naruko?"

The three Genin heard the familiar voice and saw their sensei.

Naruko turned and said, "How did meeting your new team go, Kakashi?"

"Ma..It went well, Naruko." Kakashi stated.

Naruko just looked at Kakashi and Kakashi knew that look.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Ma..I'll just have to see how well that they perform in their training exercises."

Naruko giggled and said, "Kakashi, you always use the same method as my brother did."

"Ma..Naruko, you know what it was like training with your brother since he was the 4th Hokage." Kakashi stated.

"I do, indeed." Naruko said.

Iruka chuckled and said, "I'm sure that the 4th Hokage would be happy that his little sister and his student were carrying on some of his traditions."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were stunned to learn that their sensei was a student of the 4th Hokage and that the woman named Naruko was the 4th Hokage's sister.

"I'm pretty sure that the younger generation of ninja have already figured it out that I'm the 4th Hokage's sister, Iruka." Naruko said.

"I doubt it, Naruko." Iruka stated.

"Ma..Iruka has a point, Naruko." Kakashi said.

"Then I guess that it is your three students that know then, Kakashi." Naruko said.

"Ma..what do you mean, Naruko?" Kakashi questioned when he knew as well.

"They're hiding over there and have heard our entire conversation, Kakashi." Naruko said pointing to the bushes.

"WHAT?!" Iruka said in shock.

The three Genin were shocked that she knew where they were and came out of their hiding place.

"You three are in so much trouble." Iruka said looking at the three Genins.

"Iruka, I'm sure that Kakashi can come up with something for them. In the meantime, the three of you are sworn to secretcy of what you have overheard is that understood." Naruko said.

The three Genin nodded.

Kakashi *sweatdroped* as he realized that Kushina had taught Naruko to be intimidating when she wanted to be.

"Now, off the three of go." Naruko said.

The three Genins ran off to their respective homes and got some rest for the next day. As well as Naruko, Kakashi and Iruka.

~At Kakashi's and Naruko's Apartment~

Kakashi walked thru the door and Naruko followed him.

"That was unexpected that Sasuke challenged you of all people." Kakashi said.

"I agree that was unepected, Kakashi. However, I wasn't the on studying my new students from a tree." Naruko said sarcastically.

"I wanted to see what they were like before I introduced myself to them." Kakashi stated.

"Okay, but I did say that it would be up to you weither or not Sasuke spars with me." Naruko stated.

"Ma...it's hard to believe that we've been married for three years, Naruko." Kakashi said.

"I know, Kakashi. Nii-sama wanted us get married that early due to certain things and the fact that he would miss our wedding." Naruko said.

"True. Then we went on sperprate missions for a while; so we never really had a honeymoon." Kakashi said.

Naruko smiled and said, "Why don't get ready for bed and I'll join you shortly, Kakashi."

Kakashi wondered what Naruko was up to and he was very curious about it; however, he decided that he was a little bit tired and did as Naruko suggested.

...In the bathroom...

Naruko was getting dressed in order to surprise her husband.

_**'So your planning to seduce your mate tonight?' Kurama questioned.**_

_'He needs to have some relaxing fun tonight.' Naruko said._

_**'Well, you two did marry before mating; so it's time that the two of mated anyway.' Kurama said.**_

_'I suppose you're right, Kurama.' Naruko said._

_**'I'd say that he will sport a nosebleed at seeing you dressed in a lacy nightie that and that he might want to go a couple of arounds until he's satisfied.' Kurama said.**_

_Naruko blushed and said, 'He's husband but I'm a little nervous for what we are about to do.'_

_**'That's normal for you since you married the human way but now the two of you must mate or die.' Kurama stated.**_

_'I understand that but thanks for this second chance with Kakashi.' Naruko said._

_**'You're welcome, kit. You both needed this but when your ready for kits/pups of your own that's when he can get you pregnanet.' Kurama stated.**_

Naruko was dressed in her lacy nightie that she had been saving beause Kushina had told her that it would drive Kakashi crazy on their wedding night. However, Kakashi and her didn't exactly get to have a wedding night after they had gotten married; because they had to go on seprate missions. So tonight was sort of going to make up for that.

...In the bedroom...

Kakashi wondered what Naruko was up to and wasn't sure if he should be nervous or not. He remembered that he and Naruko were married but Kushina had said something to Naruko after they were married about mating; whatever that was.

_**'Mating is being married but by animal instincts. The two of you have to mark each other for the two of you to belong together.' A voice said.**_

_'Huh? Who are you?' Kakashi said._

_**'I'm your inner wolf, Hatake brat. You and Naruko were destined to be together.' The voice said.**_

_'If you're my inner wolf; then why are you talking to me now?' Kakashi asked._

_**'Because I sensed something wrong with your mate that you married in the human tradition. You and her must mate the animal or there is a possiblity of you losing her.' The voice said again.**_

_Kakashi froze at hearing that and asked, 'What's your name? And what do you mean that I would lose Naruko?'_

_**'My name is Silver. As for what I mean is that she could die if not properly mated to you by animal instincts, Kakashi.' Silver said.**_

_Kakashi was shocked to learn that he could possibly lose his wife if they did not mate in with their animal instincts and said, 'I guess we'll do that then.'_

Kakashi decided to take the rest of his clothes off then crawl into bed and wait for Naruko and wondered what she thought about the idea of them mating like animals. He was sitting in the bed under the covers since he was completely nude and he waited calmly for Naruko; because he was curious to what she was up to. He decided to pull out his book for a while to read while he waited for Naruko. Then he stopped reading and looked towards the bathroom when he heard the door open. He had a nosebleed when Naruko stepped out of the bathroom in a white silk and white laced nightie; then he also put up privacy barriers so no one could hear the noises coming from then.

Naruko noticed that Kakashi's nose bleeding and rushed over to him. She hadn't really expected that reaction from him, but she began to clean his nose. However, she was shocked when he grabbed her by the wrists and kiss her with a passion that was making her go weak in the knees. Then he pulled onto their bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was enjoying the kiss that he didn't want to break it but he knew that he had to and finally broke the kiss. As he did, he noticed that Naruko was a little bit dazed by the kiss.

"Mate, I don't want to tear that beautiful nightie but I'm going to help you out of it." Kakashi said.

Naruko was still a little dazed from the kiss and was blusing but nodded to Kakashi.

Kakashi had Naruko raise her arms up and as he was pulling the nightie up; he began placing small butterfly kisses up Naruko's stomache and felt her shiver in pleasure as he did this. He managed to pull the nightie off of Naruko and was amazed at how beautiful she looked with her sitting there with her bare breasts and panties. He took a moment to look at his wife/mate in all her semi-nude body; then he laid her back on the bed he slid her out of her panties that matched the nightie.

"Kakashi?" Naruko said.

"Yes, Naruko?" Kakashi said.

"I know we are both sexual frustrated, Kakashi." Naruko said.

"That may be true, mate. However, I plan on giving you sexual satsifaction tonight." Kakashi stated seriously.

Naruko knew that he was very serious and said in a seductive tone, "The same applies to you as well, Kakashi."

Kakashi heard the seductive tone in Naruko's voice and loved it that he started his sexual minastraitions to get her to the horny point. As he gave her his minastrations; he heard every little sound that she was making as well as every little moan. It was making him horny for her even more. Then he got her really wet that he decided to see if he had any lube; however, that didn't work because he soon felt a warm mouth on his manhood and was surprised to see Naruko giving him a blow job. Her mouth felt really good on his manhood and he sort of eye smiled as he realized that she had lubed his manhood naturally; then he watched as she laid back down on the bed which was his cue to proceed. He lined his manhood up to her entrance then he slowly entered her for her to adjust a little bit his manhood inside of her. He could hear the mild gasp of pain considering that she was tight; he decided to kiss her to help ease the pain just a little.

When Kakashi broke the tender gentle kiss; he heard Naruko say, "Ka..Kashi..please..continue."

"As you wish, my mate/wife." Kakashi said as he continued what he was doing.

"I..didn't..know.. that I was..going to.. feel this good." Naruko panted between words as she was folllowing Kakashi's rhythm as he was going in and out of her womanhood.

Kakashi was panting as well when he said,"I..suppose..that.. we..will change.. it up."

Then next thing that Kakashi knew was that he was on his back and Naruko was riding him which sent him over the edge.

Kakashi and Naruko kept switching their postions every so often to pleasure each other to their highest point of sexual pleasure climax each time. They had at least done several different sexual positions in five rounds of sex. However, when they reached their final sexual as well as pleasurable climax; they bit each other hard on the junction between the shoulder and the neck that once again sent them over the edge in sexual pleasure.

"Kakashi?" Naruko said breathlessly.

"Hm?" Kakashi said.

"If I had known that we were going to mate each other like that and that sex would've been this amazing with you...I would have let you take me then and there but we had to marry first." Naruko said.

"Same here, Naruko; but I still love." Kakashi said.

Naruko and Kakashi rested for a while in each other's arms.

"Kakashi?" Naruko said.

"Hm?" Kakashi said.

"You know that you took my virginity tonight even though it wasn't our wedding night?" Naruko questioned.

"I know, my mate/wife. I'd say that was wonderful but who knew that we had that much sexual energy stored up." Kakashi stated.

Naruko giggled and said, "I know, my mate and you have to start training your students tomorrow."

"Well, I guess we better shower then because neither one of us wants to smell of sex when we go to work." Kakashi said.

Naruko giggled at that and said, "I wouldn't put it pass you if you wanted to do another round while we are in the shower."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Yes, dear; I might just do that."

"At least, we'll be able to wash off while having sex." Naruko said sarcastically.

Kakashi chuckled and scooped up Naruko bridal-style and carried her into the bathroom; which caused Naruko to gasp in surprise since she hadn't expected him to do that. He put Naruko down once in the bathroom and turned on a warm shower so it would help their aching muscles. Once they were both in the shower; they went another round of sex and bit each other's mating mark once again in pleasure. They decided that it was enough fun for one night and they began to wash off then get ready for bed. Of course, they had to change their sheets on the bed and put the dirty sheets in the wash to be cleaned. Then they climbed into bed together after they had remade the bed. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruko's waist and fell asleep. Naruko turned to face Kakashi and nuzzled up to him and fell asleep.

~The Next Morning~

Naruko woke up before Kakashi who was still holding her in his arms.

"Kakashi?" Naruko said.

"Hm?" Kakashi said sleepily.

"Wake up and I'll fix you a lite breakfast, Wolf." Naruko said.

Kakashi perked up at hearing Naruko calling him 'Wolf' and said, "Okay, Kitsune. I'm up."

Naruko headed to the kitchen after she got dressed to get started on breakfast; while Kakashi was getting dressed.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen to the smell of coffee and a good breakfast sitting on the table. He knew that Naruko could cook and that her cooking was the best besides Kushina's of course. Naruko sat down and joined him for breakfast.

After, they finished breakfast and cleaned the dishes; Naruko gave Kakashi a kiss goodbye which he happily returned before they left their apartment and went their separate ways but not until Naruko gave Kakashi a warning.

...Meanwhile at the Team 7 Meeting spot...

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for their sensei to show up.

"He's late!" Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke said in agreement.

"Well, may be he had something to do before he met with us and it took him a while." Naruto suggested.

"That could be a possbilty, dobe." Sasuke said.

"You're such an idiot, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Maa..I had a rough night actually, but I had to check with the Hokage about Sasuke challenging Naruko." Kakashi said.

"So, Teme is going to spar with Naruko-Sensei?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Yes, he is but you have no idea what you've asked for Sasuke."

"What do you mean, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruko wasn't only taught by her brother; she was also taught by the 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' and she is pretty good in a fight." Kakashi stated recalling how Naruko faught on their very first mission together after the deaths of Obito and Rin.

The three Genin were shocked to learn that about Naruko-Sensei.

"Plus the other Genins and their Instructors heard that you challenged Naruko." Kakashi said.

"Wow!" Naruto said.

"So?" Sakura said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Ma...let's train and I'll explain as we train." Kakashi said.

...At Konoha Hospital...

"Naruko?" A female voice said.

Naruko turned to see Kurenai walking towards her with team.

"Hello, Kurenai. What can I do for you?" Naruko asked.

"Is it true that Kakashi's student, Sasuke Uhicha challenged you to spar with him?" Kurenai questioned.

Naruko sighed and said, "Yes. The Hokage as made it an official spar for everyone to see."

Kurenai was about to say something when Hinata asked shyly, "Naruko-Sensei, a-are y-you -truly the 4th Hokage's sister?"

Naruko smiled at Hinata because she knew that Hinata was in love with her nephew, Naruto and said, "Yes, but my brother never pushed me to be like him. In fact, he taught me everything but he told me to always be myself. He was very wise and sometimes he would be funny just to get me to smile. The village may think that my brother is dead but he's not really dead as long as I remember the good times we had together. His will of fire still lives in me as well as another but I can't say you the other one is."

"Just how powerful are you, Naruko-Sensei?" Kiba questioned curiously.

"In what way are you asking, Kiba Inuzuka?" Naruko asked.

"Huh?" Kiba said.

Shino realized that Naruko-Sensei was asking Kiba if she was powerful as woman or as ninja and said, "Kiba, Naruko-Sensei is asking if you're asking if she's powerful as a ninja or as woman."

Kurenai was surprised by what Shino said.

"I'm powerful as both because my will of fire is strong for my family and my friends which are my precious people. When your will of fire is that strong for your precious people; you'll do things in order to make sure that they are okay." Naruko said.

"Would you go rouge?" Kiba just had to ask.

Naruko froze for a moment.

"Naruko?" Kurenai said worriedly.

"I would never go rouge because my precious people are here in Konoha." Naruko finally said.

Kurenai's team seemed satsified with that answer; but they noticed that their sensei seemed worried.

Naruko looked at Kurenai and said, "It's okay, Kurenai. The uneasy feeling/vision wasn't as strong but I'm alert about it."

Kurenai sighed in relief and said, "I was afraid that I would have to go get him."

"Trust me, he'll know if the uneasy feeling/vision is strong or not." Naruko said.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shingo wondered what the two women were talking about. As if sensing their question, Naruko said, "Before I was reunited with my brother; I had been kiddnapped at a young age and the only thing that kept me alive was seeing my family and my brother again."

Kiba was in shock as well as the other two Genin.

"I-Is t-that w-when y-your w-will o-of f-fire started?" Hinata asked curiously.

Naruko nodded and said, "Because of that, I sometimes get uneasy feelings or visions most of the time; they're really powerful other times they're not as powerful."

Suddenly, a nurse came in and said, "Naruko-Sensei, the Hokage is here to see you."

Naruko sighed because she knew why Hiruzen was here and told Kurenai that she had to go see the Hokage and that could probably catch up later.

Kurenai understood because the Hokage had probably been informed that Naruko had had an uneasy feeling/vision.

Naruko had a feeling that Kakashi had informed the Hokage which it didn't bother her because she knew that Kakashi did it out of concern for her. Not to mention, he was probably ordered to do so and that's why she loved Kakashi so much. She walked into the room and there sat the Hokage.

"What can I do for you, Hokage-sama?" Naruko asked.

"Naruko, Kakashi informed me that you were having an uneasy feeling/vision that he dismissed his team early." Hiruzen stated as he put up a privacy barrier.

"I see." Naruko said.

"Would you care to tell me what it is?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm not exactly sure that you'll like what you hear." Naruko stated.

"Try me." Hiruzen said.

Naruko sighed and said, "Okay, but mind you, Hokage-sama, should it come to pass...Kakashi and his team will report here immedately afterwards."

"Done." Hiruzen said.

So Naruko told the Hokage of her very small uneasy feeling/vision that she had had when Kurenai and her team was talking with her. When she finished telling him about it, he was in shock that a simple escort mission that he gives Kakashi and his team would end up turning into a higher up sort of mission.

_**'Sorry, kit. You'll have those uneasy feelings/visions for the rest of your life and they'll probably pass on to your's and the wolf's kits/pups.' Kurama said suddenly.**_

_'I figured as much, Kurama.' Naruko said._

Hiruzen noticed that Naruko was quiet and immedately reenforced the privacy barrier then asked, "Naruko, what's going on?"

Naruko looked at Hiruzen and said, "I was talking with the nine-tails and before you ask; yes, Kakashi is aware that the nine-tails speaks to me. The reason, he hasn't told you is because he worries for me as well as Naruto. Eventually, the nine-tails' other half will talk to Naruto and he will befriend the nine-tails."

Hiruzen was shocked to learn that and asked curiously, "What does he say to you?"

"He mainly apologizes to me. However, he tells me that his other half is protecting Naruto from the villagers since Kakashi and I can't be with him 24/7 most of the time." Naruko said angrily.

Hiruzen gulped as he realized that villagers were being cruel to Naruto and Naruko was upset which meant that Kakashi was also upset. Also, they were Naruto's secret guardians.

They continued talk.

...Meanwhile...

Kakashi was walking towards the Ramen shop and saw Naruto and Iruka sitting there; but he also felt that Naruko was upset and knew what it was over immedately.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto said.

"Hm?" Kakashi said as he sat down on the other side of Naruto.

"How is it that Sasuke-teme gets to have a sparring duel with Naruko-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Iruka choked on his drink because he had heard the rumors that Sasuke had challenged Naruko.

Kakashi was thinking on how to best answer that question then said, "Ma...Naruto, I'm sure exactly why Sasuke wanted to challenge Naruko. With that being said, I believe that Sasuke is plainly curious about how good Naruko is as a ninja regardless of who her brother was."

"She must be amazing though?" Naruto questioned.

"Ma..Naruko is amazing and she can surprise you sometimes when you least expect it." Kakashi stated recalling last night.

"Yeah, that's true." Iruka stated not aware of what Kakashi was referring to.

Naruto looked at Iruka-Sensei and asked, "What do you mean, Iruka-Sensei?"

"Well, Naruko is pretty much friends with everyone but if you upset her then you better run for your life." Iruka said.

"Huh?" Naruto said confused.

Suddenly, a woman's voice said, "Let's just say that I have a temper that could rival the Red-Hot Blooded Habanero's temper if the right buttons were pushed."

Kakash, Iruka, and Naruto turned to see Naruko enter the Ramen Stand.

"The usual, Naruko?" Teuchi asked.

Naruko looked at Teuchi and said, "Sure, with a salad if you don't mind please."

"Sure thing, Naruko." Teuchi said.

"You eat veggies, Naruko-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Naruko looked at Naruto and said, "Yes, I do because helps with the energy I have to use to fight off the enemy as well as some unwanted guest or spar sometimes."

"Wow, I guess I'll eat some veggies next time." Naruto said.

Naruko smiled at hearing that. Then she said, "Reminds me...the Hokage said that the spar between Sasuke and I will be more of a test as to how well he has been paying attention to your instructions, Kakashi."

Kakashi stared at Naruko wide eyed.

Naruko giggled and said, "I wasn't expecting him to suggest that either, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded.

"By the way, Kakashi..." Naruko trailed off.

"Ma...Naruko, are suggesting that we spar like when we were teammates?" Kakashi asked.

"Only if you want to, Kakashi." Naruko said.

"Ma..sounds good." Kakashi said.

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear because he wanted to see his Sensei and Naruko-Sensei spar with each other.

Iruka just sighed because he knew exactly how those two were when they spar each other.

"I'll see you at the clearing then, Kakashi." Naruko said with a smirk.

"Ma..what time, Naruko?" Kakashi asked.

"45 minutes give or take." Naruko challenged.

Kakashi had a gleam in his eye and said, "I'll see you then, Naruko."

Teuchi gave Naruko her order and was surprised that she took her time and some of it. Then he gave her a to-go box to put the rest of it in as well as Kakashi's leftovers and headed home to put it in the fridge.

Iruka sighed and said, "Those two are strong but they like challenge each other once in a while."

Naruto looked at Iruka-Sensei and said, "Why did Kakashi-Sensei have that look in his eye?"

"What look, Naruto?" Iruka questioned.

"Like he was happy to spar with Naruko-Sensei."Naruto said.

Iruka sighed and said, "The last time, those two sparred each other; they nearly destroyed everything."

"Really?!" Naruto said sounding excited.


End file.
